Especiales de Fairy Tail: Nueva Generación
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Especiales de mi "Nueva generación" de Fairy Tail, quienes les contaran fragmentos de su pasado, su tiempo libre, incluso universos alternos, y tambien encuentros con otros gremios... o quien sabe. Si estan intereados pasen, y lean esto y el fic completo, y para quienes ya leyeron el fic... espero les guste :3
1. NOTA

**Especiales de "Fairy Tail: Nueva Generación"**

**.**

**.**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xDD bueno no, esto no es un capi ;-; es solo una simple introducción de lo que voy a hacer.

Ejem, he decidido que, después de un largo tiempo tenía que empezar a colgar esto, pero como me daba perezaaa no escribía naadaaa, pero como ya algunos me pidieron, empezare a subir los especiales de mi "Nueva generación" de Fairy Tail ^^

Será uno cada vez que tenga tiempo para escribirlo, pues ya tengo variaaas ideas :v pero no se cuándo se me dará tiempo.

El primer capi lo subiré en unos días, junto con el próximo capítulo de mi fic, el cual ya tengo casi completo.

Si están interesados, lean el fic, espero les guste ^^ y también eso significaría muchisimoo *-*

Y para los que ya lo siguen, espérenme un poco con esto, porque créanme muchas cosas pasaran, pero esto será más bien como tipo… nahhh mejor me quedó callada xD

Okay, acabando espérenme un poco *-*9, que ya casi termino los capis! Y además tengo varias cosas de mi aburrida vida real -.- pero seguire escribiendo aun así.

Sin más nada que decir, esperare su reviews cuando suba el primer capi en unos días, espero les guste ^^

Layla Redfox, fuera~!

:3


	2. La primera Misión

**Especial I**

**La Primera Misión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El niño de cabellos escarlatas y ojos ámbar con una pequeña e improvisada armadura miraba el tablero de misiones al lado de su hermana y su mejor amigo.

—**Anda niño** — dijo el pelinegro **—, escoge una misión rápido.**

—**Tranquilo Silver **— le dijo la peliazul —**. Lo debe tomar con calma.**

El aludido simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró al niño con sorna. El muchacho tenía el cabello color azabache, ojos color oliva, y tres piercings en cada ceja de la cara.

La niña tenía el pelo azul, ojos marrones y un extraño tatuaje en la mejilla derecha.

El niño más pequeño soltó un largo suspiro.

—**Tal vez no estoy listo...** — dijo inclinando la cabeza.

A Silver se le desencajó la mandíbula mientras Reza suspiraba. Los tenia allí desde que inicios de la mañana para que ahora no quisiera ir de misión. Un niño de pelo celeste con una venda en la frente los miraba detrás del libro que estaba leyendo, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. La sonrisa la cual se desvaneció cuando sintió un olor en el aire.

La puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe, y una mancha amarilla salió disparada hasta chocar contra el tablero de misiones. Los otros tres allí sintieron como sus cabellos se levantaban en el aire. Luego miraron al muchacho rubio allí parado pegado como lepra al tablero de misiones.

—**Buenos días Draco **— dijo Simon levantando la mano.

El mencionado solo levantó la mano en señal de saludo, moviendo ligeramente su bufanda la cual le quedaba algo larga y holgada. Una niña de cabellos celestes y ojos verde oliva se acercó al tablero, junto a otra niña con el mismo color de pelo, pero con ojos rojos.

—**Buenos días, Draco-kun** — saludo la pequeña Ana con una gran sonrisa.

Al aludido se le erizaron cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo. Después de eso giró lentamente su cabeza.

—**B-Buenos días... Ana-san...** — dijo con nerviosismo.

A la peliceleste más pequeña se le salió una risita. Su gemelo también rió pero en silencio y desde una mesa cercana. El pelinegro miró con mala cara al rubio, haciendo que la peliazul sonriera un poco.

—**Oye Draco **— dijo una niña de pelos azules acercándose —** ¿Dónde está flamita?**

Draco miró a Ul de frente, notó la presencia de su hermano Yukio al lado de ella, pero lo ignoró.

—**Ah pues, ella esta...** — antes de que Draco pudiera terminar su frase si quiera, su hermana apareció delante de él.

La pequeña pelirosa pasó como si nada delante de su hermano, y se plantó delante del tablero de misiones. Infló levemente los mofletes, mirando detalladamente el tablero, bajo la mirada de todos los demás niños presentes. Al final sonrió entusiasmada y tomó uno de los papeles que estaban allí.

—**¡Tomaré esta!** — exclamó con la misión en lo alto.

Draco tomó el folleto de misión de las manos de su hermana, y comenzó a leer.

—"**Derrotar al monstruo en la cueva de las colinas. Recompensa, 6000J"** — dijo el chico, luego frunció el ceño —**. A juzgar por el precio de la recompensa, el monstruo debe ser fuerte. No iras tú sola.**

Layla se sobresaltó.

—**¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Por qué no, Draco-nii?!** — exclamó la pelirosa —** ¡Yo puedo con eso!**

Draco estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero escuchó a alguien reír. Y no fue una risa normal, era una risa muy característica. Layla miró al dueño de esa risa con el ceño fruncido. Esa persona tenía el pelo celeste y estaba leyendo un libro.

—**Yo no creo que puedas con nada en realidad** — dijo Gale —**, Salamandra.**

Layla apretó los dientes, luego se acercó rápidamente al muchacho.

—**¡¿A qué te refieres con eso, renacuajo?!**

El peliceleste solo miró a la niña con indiferencia.

—**¿Qué? ¿No me deje entender?** — dijo el muchacho cerrando su libro, pero luego rodó los ojos de manera arrogante —**. Ahhhh cierto... no entiendes porque te falta sentido común... e inteligencia también...**

El gremio quedó e silencio. Tanto niños como adultos suspiraron, esos dos nunca cambiaban.

Layla se abalanzó sobre Gale dispuesta a matarlo, pero este no se quedó atrás y también contraatacó, haciendo que ambos sean rodeados por una nube de polvo mientras se daban golpes sin parar.

los hermanos mayores de cada uno resoplaron.

—**Esos dos… no sé qué parecen...** — dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y azulados al lado de su esposa.

—**Bueno, tal vez con algo de suerte cambiaran algún día** — dijo esta.

—**Pero hasta que eso pase...** — dijo una mujer de cabellos escarlatas mientras su esposo asentía.

—**Creo que solo hay que darles algo de tiempo...** — dijo una mujer peliceleste al lado de una rubia, quien reía nerviosamente.

Los respectivos esposos de cada una se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la nube de polvo que sus hijos habían levantado. Sin perder tiempo cada padre tomó a su hijo por sus respectivas nucas y separándolos, deteniendo la pelea, pero tanto Gale como Layla seguían disparando puños y patadas. Sus padres, ya hartos, los dejaron caer en el suelo.

—**¡Layla! **— exclamó Natsu — **¡No pierdas tiempo peleando con el mocoso de Gajeel! ¡Es una desperdicio de energía!**

—**¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿De que estas hablando Salamander?!** — replicó Gajeel — **¡Es obvio que quien pierde tiempo aquí es mi hijo peleando con tu niña!**

El pelinegro y el pelirosa juntaron sus frentes empezando a discutir sobre temas sin importancia, haciendo que a sus hijos se les resbalara una gota de sudor tras sus respectivas nucas.

—**Detener nuestra pelea...** — dijo el peliceleste.

—**...¿Solo para esto?** — continuó la pelirosa, mientras el otro suspiraba.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que completaron sin querer la frase de otro, lo cual no les gustó para nada, por lo que juntaron sus frentes y empezaron a gruñirse nuevamente, como sus padres al frente.

Sin embargo, antes de comenzar otra pelea, Gale y Layla fueron separados por una peliceleste y un peliazul.

—**¿Qué no entienden? **— preguntó Yukio ya harto.

—**¿No pueden parar alguna vez? **— dijo Ana un tanto molesta.

Los otros dos solamente suspiraron, mientras que un rayo salvaje se encargó de detener a Gajeel y a Natsu, dejándolos inconscientes, y llamando la atención de los presentes, hacia el actual maestro.

—**Muy bien, esto se queda aquí** — dijo Laxus sentado en la barra del gremio, junto a su esposa y su hija mayor —**. Hoy es la última oportunidad para algunos para hacer su primera misión, así que no lo desperdicien.**

En efecto, cada vez que uno de los muchachos cumplía 11 o 12 años tenía la oportunidad de hacer su primera misión, pero desgraciadamente algunos perdieron su oportunidad el año pasado.

—**¿Y si los separamos por edades?** — preguntó Pantherlily al lado de una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros.

—**¿Y dejar a esos dos juntos? **— preguntó Asuka señalando a Gale y a Layla.

—**Creo que ni siquiera Mak o Ul los detendrían, y ni hablar de la pobre Cornelia **— dijo una chica albina llamada Eiko al lado de su hermano menor Eri, mientras el hermano menor de la Asuka, Gun asentía, moviendo su flequillo verde sobre su frente.

—**Hablando de Mak y Connie ¿Dónde están?** — preguntó Kami al aire, la hija mayor del maestro.

Mira miró a la madre de la segunda, quien estaba bebiendo como de costumbre. Esta simplemente se encogió de hombros sin saber dónde podía estar su hija. Laxus por su parte se rascó la nuca pensando donde estaba su muchacho, pero de repente se abrieron las puertas del gremio, revelando a una sombra que parecía alta y fornida, pero en realidad, solo pertenecía a un mocoso chaparro de cabellos rubios que cayó en la sala del gremio, dejando el lugar en silencio.

El muchachos levantó un folleto con su mano.

—**L-l-lo logramos...** — dijo débilmente mientras una niña de cabellos rojizos levantaba el pulgar en alto.

Todos los presentes soltaron un orgulloso "OHH" felicitando a los niños. Sin embargo, otro chico de cabellos rubios fue contra el inconsciente muchacho. En cuestión de segundos, Draco estaba zarandeando a Makarov por los hombres.

—**¡¿En qué momento te fuiste?! ¡¿Cuándo fue que te fuiste condenado imbécil?! **— exclamó el Dragneel.

Cornelia suspiró, debido a que el Dreyar estaba agotado y ahora inconsciente, después de la misión y el viaje en tren.

—**Pasa que el niño me dijo que lo despertara hoy en la mañana para hacer la misión antes que nadie **— explicó Cornelia.

Draco se quedó en blanco.

—**Hasta este miserable mocoso me gana... **— dijo Draco lamentándose.

—**Aunque no sé si deberías llamarlo mocoso** — dijo una gato celeste al lado de su padre —**, considerando que es solo un año menor que tu...**

—**Aye...** — dijo Happy afirmando lo que su hijo había dicho.

Laxus miró a su hijo tirado en el suelo. Cornelia notó eso, por lo que tomó el papel de la mano de Makarov, y se lo entregó al maestro. Este lo recibió y revisó el sello de "listo" en el papel.

Ahora solo faltaban que 6 personas hicieran su primera misión, porque si no lo hacían, deberían esperar un año más, sin poder hacer nada, viendo como todos sus compañeros y amigos iban de misión en grupo o solos, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar... sí, así de trágica había hecho la situación el maestro.

Este se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención solamente de los integrantes de la tercera generación de Fairy Tail.

—**Simon **— dijo el Maestro. El pelirrojo lo miró **—, Draco** —, el rubio alzó la mirada tirando a Maka al suelo **—, Ana** — la mencionada soltó a su hermano **—, Gale** — el peliceleste levantó la vista mientras se frotaba la nuca **—, Ul** — la peliazul cruzada de brazos, miró al maestro —**, Layla** — la pelirosa miró a la maestro mientras Yukio todavía la cogia del cuello **—, solo falta que ustedes 6 den su primera misión.**

Toda la atención se centró en ese grupo de allí, esperando a que reaccionaran, pero antes de que alguno de los niños pudiera decir algo siquiera, el maestro ni siquiera les de opinar, dando una palmada que se escuchó por toda la sala del gremio.

—**Pero creo que está decidido** — dijo el maestro —**. Iran en grupo a hacer su primera misión.**

Los seis se quedaron en blanco, al igual que todos los demás presentes.

—**¡¿EHHHHHHH?! **— exclamaron tanto como los de la tercera y cuarta generación.

—**¡O-oe Laxus! — replicó Natsu.**

—**¡Eso no está bien!** — dijo Gajeel.

—**Por Simon, Ana, Ul y Draco está bien pero...** — dijo Jellal.

—**... ¡Que esos dos estén juntos es un peligro! **— exclamó Gray señalando a Gale y a Layla.

—**M-m-master...** — dijo Simon con nerviosismo **—... p-por favor...**

—**¡No nos deje ir con ese par! **— exclamaron Ana, Draco y Ul sollozantes.

Por su parte, Gale y Layla se habían quedado en blanco.

—**¿Ehhh? ¿Se preocupan por mí también? **— dijo Gale confundido —**. Pero si aquí el único peligro es Salamandra...**

El solo hecho de decir eso hizo que el muchacho recibiera un golpe directo en la cabeza.

—**Jodete y cállate, renacuajo de mierda...** — dijo Layla con un aura oscura.

Solo por ese preciso instante, Lucy le perdonaría las palabras sucias a su hijita. Tenía suerte de que Ikki estuviera con Wendy, su hija, y el hijo menor de Juvia y Gray, y el de Levy y Gajeel, asi no tenía que escuchar todo lo que pasaba en ese instante.

—**Solo váyanse **— dijo Laxus —**, ¿O acaso quieren esperar un año viendo cómo los demás se van de misión sin ustedes?**

Quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Simon se acercó al par calmadamente.

—**Si arruinan esto no les volveré a hablar por el resto de lo que les queda de vida... **— dijo con tono sombrío mirándolos desde lo alto.

Los otros dos solo lo miraron mientras sudaban frio.

La peliceleste detrás de Gale lo cogió por el cuello, y empezó a arrástralo, y el muchacho no se quejó. Draco tomó el papel que Layla inicialmente había escogido, y después cogió a esta de la misma manera que Ana llevaba a Gale, y empezó a jalarla hacia la salida. Ul los siguió, y Simon también.

Los adultos vieron que esa no iba a ser una misión sencilla, y no era porque ellos fueran niños, sino porque dos de esos niños se llevaban fatal, y si solo se preocupaban por ellos no pondrían empeño en la misión y algo saldría mal.

Pero, siempre debía haber alguien que solucionara eso.

—**Happy **— dijo Natsu.

El felino lo miró al lado de Charle, luego miró a su pequeño.

—**Max** — dijo el exceed azul.

El gatito celeste que estaba a su lado volvió a levantar la cabeza. Tenía una pañoleta blanca a cuadros en el cuello. Sacó unas alas en su espalda y salió del gremio siguiendo a los niños, puesto ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Levy suspiró.

—**¿Estarán bien?** — se preguntó al aire.

—**Tranquila, Levy** — dijo Lucy tranquilizándola —**. Son nuestros niños de todos modos.**

.

.

.

**~Simon POV~**

—**Mierda... **— dije, muy poco común en mi **—... ¡Corran!**

—**¡GYAAAAAHHHHH!** — exclamaron los demás.

Ahora, estábamos huyendo de un lagarto subdesarrollado de color verde y cuernos en ambos lados de su cabeza. Todo porque ese par de animales se les ocurrió pelearse e insultarse en medio de la cueva y despertar al monstruo, el cual nos está pisando los talones. Mierda, es nuestro fin.

—**¡Por ahí!** — exclamó Draco junto con Max.

Era un acantilado sin salida, pero había formaciones por las cuales nos podíamos esconder. Yo me fui tras la primera roca que vi, Ana se escondió algunas más adelante junto con Ul. Draco fue con Gale y Layla, esos dos me preocupan, ni siquiera el hecho de que Max distraiga a Layla un poco evita que esos dos se pongan a pelear. No quiero ni imaginármelos en un futuro.

Escuché como el monstruo se acercaba. Me pegué más a la roca y escuche como pasaba al lado. Espero los demás estén bien, pero ahora, tenía que hacer algo, aunque sea por mi propia cuenta.

Tengo la magia de mamá, pero solo puedo invocar espadas y lanzas. Qué vergüenza. Ni modo.

Invoqué la espada más fuerte y la que más facilidad se me daba para usar. Escuché a Draco advertirme, pero lo ignoré. Llamó la atención del monstruo, justo como quería. Levantó una de sus garras, y logré esquivar su ataque todavía con la espada en mano. Me dirigí a unas rocas y escalé lo más rápido que pude, mientras el lagarto intentaba encontrar mi olor. Ahora me doy cuenta de que se guía por el olfato.

Llegué a la altura de su cabeza, y tuve q invocar otra espada porque se me ocurrió, algo muy loco, muy poco usual también en mí. Invoqué otra espada al tiempo que saltaba de las rocas, y mientras estaba en el aire empecé a girar mi cuerpo con los brazos estirados y con las espadas en ambas manos. Me dirigía a la cabeza del monstruo, pues aproveché el momento en que levantó la cabeza. Estaba a escasos metro de impactarlo con mis espadas para causarle un corte siquiera, cuando la cola del lagarto me alcanzó y lanzó lejos.

Sé que grite, porque logré escuchar a Draco aguantarse la risa. Caí en el inició del camino, y ahora el lagarto venia hacia mí. Intente levantarme, pero alguien pasó a mi lado corriendo. Ana invocó su única espada, 10 mandamientos, y luego la cambió por la única forma que había logrado desbloquear, Explosion.

A ella no se le ocurrió lo mismo que a mí, sino que fue debajo del lagarto arrastrándose con la espada en alto. Este ni se percató de ella pues fue muy rápida. Cuando estuvo a la altura de su torso más o menos fue cuando la escuché gritar.

—**¡Explosion! **

De su espada salió una luz, y de esa luz una explosión, que hizo que el lagarto gruñera y se girara un poco hacia la derecha.

—**¡Ul!** — exclamó Ana mientras salía debajo del monstruo.

—**¡Sí! **— gritó ella.

Salió de no sé dónde, y se acercó lo más que pudo al monstruo. Juntó ambas manos e hizo lo suyo.

—**¡Ice Make - Wall!**

De sus manos se creó el hielo, y abarcó casi todo el largo del lagarto, y después de eso le levantó un muro que cubrió su estómago lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerlo contra las rocas que estaban detrás de él. Me di cuenta de lo que esperaba y quería hacer.

—**¡Draco!** — exclamé.

—**¡Sí!** — lo escuché gritar.

Saltó de las piedras junto con Layla y Gale.

—**¡Ahora! **— exclamó el rubio.

—**¡Ay...!** — los otros hablaron, y se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

Oh mierda.

—**¡Hazte a un lado Salamandra! **— exclamó Gale cabreado.

—**¡Vete a la mierda renacuajo!** — gritó Layla furiosa.

Sí, de verdad esto me parece muy mierdoso... ¡Hasta me están corrompiendo!

—**¡No! **— exclamó Draco al oír el hielo romperse.

Ana y Ul ya estaban a mi lado, y los tres nos horrorizamos al ver como el lagarto levantaba su garra contra los tres pequeños Dragon Slayers.

Los impactó y los lanzó hasta donde estábamos nosotros, ósea, lo suficientemente lejos del lagarto para que no nos alcanzara, pero ahora estaba caminando hacia nosotros.

Sentí un tic en el ojo.

—**¿No se pueden calmar por un miserable minuto? **— dije con voz tétrica.

—**¡Fue su culpa!** — exclamaron esos dos señalándose.

Y al darse cuenta de la actitud mutua juntaron las frentes y empezaron a gruñirse.

No, de verdad que no quiero ni imaginarme como se verán en un futuro.

Vimos como el lagarto avanzaba lentamente, y la razón era porque toda su pata trasera izquierda se había congelado.

Vi como Gale se detuvo de su pelea con Layla y miró al monstruo. Noté, junto con Draco, como había entornado los ojos, los cuales parecían vacíos.

—**Rocas** — dijo con la voz seca.

—**¿Eh? **— dijimos todos.

—**Todavía somos unos novatos para intentar acabar por nuestra cuenta con ese monstruo. Pero, si usamos esas rocas que están allí** — señaló el final del camino, donde habían un montón de rocas juntas, como si bloquearan el paso, y parecían inestables —**, podríamos usar su peso y aplastarlo.**

Todos parpadeamos, pero comprendimos lo que quería hacer.

—**Tendríamos que...** — puso cara de molestia —**...atacar todos juntos.**

Layla chasqueó la lengua.

—**No pienso trabajar contigo renacuajo** — dijo con molestia.

—**Yo tampoco quiero Salamandra** — dijo sin ponerle mucha atención —**, pero es la única forma.**

Draco se rió.

—**Ohhh, el más pequeño de nosotros es un genio **— dijo mientras despeinaba a Gale de manera fraternal, el peliceleste solo bufo, algo apenado creo.

Aunque, Draco tenía razón, Gale no era el menor, pero si el más pequeño. Draco era el más alto, luego le seguía Ana, después yo, después Ul, luego Layla, y al final era el enano de Gale. Lo que me parece raro considerando que Gajeel-san es un gigante.

—**El problema ahora es llevarlo hasta allá atrás y que nosotros golpeemos las rocas sin que nos caigan encima —** dijo Gale pensativo.

Todos se pusieron a pensar, pero algo se me ocurrió. De nuevo, algo muy loco.

Suspiré.

—**Yo iré** — dije llamando la atención de todos.

—**¿Estás seguro Simon?** — me preguntó Ul.

Yo asentí.

—**No hay mucho que pudiera hacer verdaderamente si de un ataque a larga distancia se trata** — dijo con sinceridad, luego sentí como un aura oscura me rodeaba **—. Además sin armadura soy algo inútil** — dije mientras lloriqueaba.

Ana me puso una mano en el hombro.

—**No eres inútil Simon** — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí. Luego suspiré y me puse en camino.

Escuché a Draco decirme que tuviera cuidado, y esta vez le respondí alzando mi mano en señal de despedida mientras corría.

Logré llegar hasta el lagarto y vi como él estaba olfateando el lugar, pero se que no solo por el olfato de debe de estar guiando. Me puse a gritar llamando su atención, pero pare al darme cuenta de que ahora no era el momento. Me pasé debajo de él como hizo Ana hace rato sin tocarlo. Me arrastre por el suelo intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando pase debajo de su cola fue cuando era el momento de gritar.

Me puse a llamarlo, e incluso a tirarle rocas. Cuando giró su cabeza, una roca le llegó a su ojo inservible, gruñó y dio media vuelta. Empecé a correr.

Fui lo más rápido que mis pies me daban para que el lagarto no me alcanzara. Llegue al final del camino donde estaban las rocas amontonadas. De verdad parecían inestables. Un simple golpe y ya está. La contemple un rato, pero cuando me di media vuelta allí estaba, a escasos metros de mi con su lengua bípeda a escasos centímetros de tocarme.

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo siquiera escuché una especie de explosión. Y entonces lo vi.

Una flecha de hielo grueso que no parecía derretirse con nada, pues estaba rodeada de fuego carmesí y naranja, rodeado de estacas de hierro duro, venia hacia nosotros. El lagarto se quedó aturdido debido al sonido de la explosión, por lo que aproveché para arrastrarme debajo de él lo más rápido que pude.

Escuche un golpe, cuando todavía estaba debajo del monstruo. Luego escuche como algo caía. Me levanté del suelo y arrastrando mi cabeza contra el torso del lagarto logre salir a tiempo, y salté por instinto antes de que una de esas rocas me tocaran. Me quedé en el suelo un momento, hasta que todo se hizo silencio. Me di media vuelta en el suelo y luego me senté, y me quede embobado con lo que habíamos logrado conseguir.

—**¡Lo logramos!** — escuché la voz de Max.

—**¡Tú no hiciste nada! **— esa era la voz de Draco.

—**¡¿Simon?!** — escuché la voz de Ana, pero no le respondí.

En cambio me puse a reír sin razón aparente, pero la verdad es que estaba feliz. Las rocas habían caído justo encima del lagarto, y ahora solo se veían sus patas traseras y su cola.

Sentí que sonreí idiotamente.

—**Lo logramos...** — dije —**... la primera misión. **

.

.

.

Sé que sigo sonriendo como idiota puesto que Draco no me ha quitado los ojos de encima.

—**Oye** — dijo **—, deja eso, que das miedo.**

—**Déjalo, es nuestra primera misión, es obvio que debe estar feliz** — dijo Ul, luego miró a Gale —**. Por cierto, ese plan fue brillante.**

—**¡Gi-hi!** — se rió Gale —**, era más que obvio lo que teníamos que hacer.**

—**Haha, el niñito se cree un genio** — dijo Layla riéndose al lado de Max.

—**¡Cállate Salamandra!**

—**¡Oblígame!**

—**Ya paren...** — dijo Ana con nerviosismo.

Yo no dije nada. Estaba contento.

Habíamos firmado el papel de misión y habíamos recibido la recompensa, ahora estábamos regresando a casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero, me percaté de algo.

—**Oigan... **— dije —** ¿Por dónde se supone que vamos?**

Todos nos miramos, luego vimos alrededor nuestro, y nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en medio de un bosque.

—**¿Cómo mierda es que nos perdimos?** — dije al aire.

—**¡Simon! ¡Ese vocabulario! **— me reprendió Ana.

Yo solo bufé.

Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo por el bosque, hasta que el lugar se hizo mucho más frondoso que hace rato. Llegamos a un lugar donde los arbustos eran largos y altos y estaban muy juntos, aunque las hojas eran ligeramente suaves, molestaba el hecho de que se te metieran entre la ropa. El espacio era nulo para nosotros, a pesar de que sabíamos que había más, pero nadie quería separarse.

—**Oigan cuidado.**

—**No empujen.**

—**Por allí hay un lugar.**

—**No te metas.**

—**¡Tú te estas metiendo!**

—**¡No veo nada!**

—**¡Cuidado!**

—**¡Gyahh!**

Todos llegamos a un lugar específico, y de ahí salimos todos juntos fuera de los arbustos amontonados y juntos, unos encima de otros. No sé porque creo que me torcí algo, pero creo que solo estoy exagerando.

—**Muchachos** — dijo Max delante de todos, al parecer el muy condenado logró escapar — **¡Miren!**

Todos miramos al frente, y sé que más de uno se quedó boquiabierto.

Nos pusimos de pie y observamos con detenimiento el lugar. Era como una especie de pequeño pero muy pequeño valle, había un camino de rocas que eran del tamaño de Gale, en las que una persona fácilmente podría sentarse. Había un pequeño sendero que llevaba hasta un tronco en el lado del lugar, iluminado por una pequeña luz. Al otro lado del sendero estaba la salida. Nos asomamos por ahí y se había una especie de túnel formado por los árboles que se curvaban hacia allí. Se podía ver que el sendero llevaba a Magnolia, que se veía a lo lejos.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato el lugar en silencio. Vi el lugar una vez más, y se me ocurrió algo.

Caminé hasta el tronco hueco, y pues mi pie sobre este, sintiendo las miradas de los demás sobre mí.

—**Muchachos** — dije, iba a ser un largo discurso —**, hoy fue nuestra primera misión, a pesar de que no usamos nuestra propia fuerza, fue un verdadero éxito **— miré hacia arriba —**. No sé porque se me dio por no hacer mi misión el año pasado, pero ahora no me importa. Sé que todo pasa por una razón. Y ahora lo sé **— me gire a ver a los demás **—. Puede que este equipo no tendrá nombre, pero somos un equipo fuerte, que pronto alcanzara más. Claro, si ustedes quieren.**

Me miraron un segundo, y luego no pudieron evitar sonreír. Incluso Gale y Layla se sonrieron un poco.

—**Entonces ¿Formamos un equipo?** — dije poniendo mi mano en el centro.

Ellos sonrieron.

—**Sin nombre, pero un equipo igual **— dijo Draco poniendo su mano sobre la mia, seguido de Ana.

Ul se rió.

—**Pues hay que ver que pasa** — dijo poniendo su mano encima.

Ahora faltaba ese par.

Se miraron con molestia un segundo, pero después suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros, y finalmente pusieron las manos también el centro. Max fue el último quien la puso.

—**¡A partir de ahora, somos un equipo! ¡Y este, será el equipo más fuerte de todo Fiore!**

—**¡SIIÍ!**

.

.

.

**~Normal POV~**

El pelirrojo abrió duramente los ojos, después bostezó firmemente. Se sentó sobre su cama y se rascó la nuca. Tenía una camisa blanca y pantaloncillos azules, y estaba muy despeinado.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró un poco, luego miró el reloj de lacrima en su cómoda, y al parecer todavía era muy temprano. Perfecto.

Avanzó por su habitación hasta la mesa que estaba al lado de su puerta, y tomó el folleto que había encima. Decía lo siguiente.

"_El país de Stella esta en grave peligro. Intentar contactar con el ejército de países adjuntos no servirá de nada. Pensamos que un equipo de magos Clase S sería ideal para este trabajo._

_El único objetivo, vencer al grupo que se hace llamar "Pentágono Sagrado"_

_Obtención de ayuda e información en la ciudad capital de Bosco. No hay prisa, pero sería ideal que se apuraran lo más pronto posible_

_Recompensa: 6,000,000J_

_Esperamos su ayuda, por favor"_

Simon leyó todo eso al tiempo que cambiaba su ropa por su armadura habitual. Dobló el folleto nuevamente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, después sonrió.

—**Aquí vamos** — dijo para sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*por si no se entiende*

_Draco Dragneel. Hijo de Natsu y Lucy. Edad actual: 12 años._

_Layla Dragneel. Hija de Natsu y Lucy. Edad actual: 11 años._

_Ikki Dragneel. Hija de Natsu y Lucy. Edad actual: 6 años._

_Silver Redfox. Hijo de Gajeel y Levy. Edad actual: 13 años_

_Metalicana Redfox. Hija de Gajeel y Levy. Edad actual: 12 años._

_Lily Redfox. Hija de Gajeel y Levy. Edad actual: 11 años_

_Gale Redfox. Hijo de Gajeel y Levy. Edad actual: 11 años._

_Música Redfox. Hijo de Gajeel y Levy. Edad actual: 8 años._

_Yukio Fullbuster. Hijo de Gray y Jubia. Edad actual: 12 años._

_Ur Fullbuster. Hija de Gray y Juvia. Edad actual: 11 años._

_Hikami Fullbuster. Hijo de Gray y Juvia. Edad actual: 6 años._

_Reza Fernández. Hija de Jellal y Erza. Edad actual: 13 años_

_Simon Fernández. Hijo de Jellal y Erza. Edad actual: 12 años._

_Miku Conbolt. Hija de Romeo y Wendy. Edad actual: 6 años._

_Kami Dreyar. Hija de Laxus y Mirajane. Edad actual: 12 años._

_Makarov Dreyar. Hijo de Laxus y Mirajane. Edad actual: 11 años._

_Eiko Strauus. Hija de Elfman y Evergreen. Edad actual: 13 años._

_Eri Strauus. Hijo de Elfman y Evergreen. Edad actual: 9 años._

_Cornelia Clive. Hija de Cana. Edad actual: 11 años._

_Asuka Connel. Hija de Alsack y Bisuka. Edad actual: 21 años._

_Gun Connel. Hijo de Alsack y Bisuka. Edad actual: 13 años._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yyyyyy aquí esta :DDDD**

**Como lo prometí! Tarde, pero aquí está el primer especial de Nueva Generación! **

**Ahora, si te agradaron los personajes puedes pasar por el primer capi del fic y encontrar a todos, ya algunos los conocerán, pero solo para los que tienen curiosidad ^^**

**Sí, sí, sé que la tercera generación no aparece mucho, pero déjenme aclarar que solo será sobre sus hijos, y solamente ellos.**

**Ahora, esto va para los que siguen esta historia, tanto como desde sus inicios, a la mitad y desde hace poco.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo al seguir el fic, significa mucho para mi ^^ y sobre todo, porque ya cumplimos un año de esta novela, justo hoy. **

**Y créanme, el fic está para largooooooo xD y yo no voy a parar, sobre todo si me siguen personas tan especiales como mis queridos lectores. **

**No importa que, yo no vaya a parar.**

**De nuevo, Muchas gracias!**

**Layla Redfox fuera!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**:3**


	3. Memory Days - Parte I

**Especial II**

**Memory Days – Parte I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Esto es injusto** — dijo Draco viendo con desagrado los libros —**. Yo declaro que es una injusticia.**

—**Cállate** — le respondieron la pareja a su lado en la biblioteca.

—**Oigan, tal vez ustedes se puedan pasar horas leyendo aquí abajo **— dijo el rubio de vuelta —**. Pero yo no. Me gusta leer pero ¡las bibliotecas me dan alergia!**

—**Espero que pienses eso de nuevo antes de quemar la puerta y quemar la ropa de Mak** — le dijo Gale tranquilamente ordenando unos libros.

—**¡No es mi culpa que el renacuajo ese estuviera delante de la puerta! **— se defendió el mayor de los tres.

—**Además la puerta cayó sobre Silver cuando pasaba **— agregó Layla al lado de su novio —**. Me sorprende que sigas vivo y que solo te hagan hacer esto.**

—**Silver no se convirtió en la bestia que es para asesinarme porque Reza estaba presente, y se estaba riendo de él** — dijo Draco con el dedo índice en alto —**. Eso lo afectó hasta el nivel de no golpearme, pero ¡vamos! Si fue divertida la cara que puso.**

—**Bueno, eso es algo cierto** — dijo Layla con una media sonrisa mientras tomaba otro libro de la mesa.

Tocaba ponerlo en un estante más arriba. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Alzó el libro y se puso de puntillas, pero estaba más arriba de lo que pensaba. La persona a su lado notó que estaba sufriendo, así que le quitó el libro. Gale puso el libro sin ningún esfuerzo en la repisa, bajo la mirada de molestia de Layla.

—**Enana **— le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice.

—**¡Cállate, poste! **— le dijo ella apartando la mirada sonrojada.

Gale sonrió y pasó su mano por su mejilla, y luego le dio un besito en la frente sin quitar su mano de la mejilla de su novia, sintiendo como las mejillas de Layla ardían más y más.

Draco los observó en silencio, y después de parpadear una vez, comenzó a sollozar pensando en su novia. También comenzó a maldecir a Eiko, a Lily y a Connie por llevársela sin permiso, pero claro no era a él a quien tenían que preguntarle ¿verdad? Aunque, cuando se despidieron había cierta cosa en sus ojos que le decían que no quería irse, pero aun así lo hizo.

Después de eso fue, su mal humor, su enojo inexplicable hacia Mak, el incendio de la puerta, Silver siendo aplastado por esa puerta, Reza riéndose porque nadie se dio cuenta de que el pobre Yukio también había sido aplastado, la moral de Silver bajando equívocamente, Mirajane castigando a Draco haciendo que ordene la biblioteca y luego obligando a Gale y a Layla a ayudarlo por estar besuqueándose dentro del gremio, lo cual no estaba mal pero igual los mandó con Draco.

El rubio sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos empezaran a besuquearse ahí también por la situación en la que estaban, así que quería terminar de ordenar la jodida biblioteca de una vez, pero ¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo era que ese lugar estaba tan desordenado?!

—**¡Agh! **— exclamó pateando un estante — **¡¿Cómo es que este lugar puede estar tan endemoniadamente desordenado?!**

Pero no se dio cuenta de que con esa patada cierto libro se movió

—**¡Hey! ¡Tranquilízate! **— le dijo su hermana haciendo que Gale se vea obligado a soltarla.

—**Y decir que ustedes son parte del montón de personas que desordenan este lugar **— dijo Drago de forma decepcionada.

Layla lo miró con molestia.

—**Oye, tu novia es parte de ese montón también** — le recordó.

No es que quisiera molestar a Ana, pero la verdad es que ya le estaba hartando.

A Draco le dio un tic en el ojo.

—**Jodete imoto **— le dijo bruscamente haciendo que Layla le gruñera.

—**Oe...** — dijo Gale en modo novio sobre protector, de forma tétrica asustando a Draco.

—**¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento! **— se disculpó asustado, por lo que Layla se burló de él.

Gale se jodia mucho cuando alguien osaba molestar a su novia, y su mejor amigo no iba a ser la excepción.

—**¡Layla~! **— dijo Max llegando junto con Simon —**. Mira-san dice que subas para que bajes unos papeles que hay en el estudio del Maestro.**

Layla miró al minino asintiendo, luego miro al pelirrojo que lo acompañaba.

—**¿Y tú por que estas aquí? **— le preguntó.

—**Mira-san me está haciendo mandados cada vez que puede** — explicó rascándose la nuca —**. Últimamente está un poco... bipolar conmigo.**

Los Slayers y el gato presente lo miraron con indiferencia.

—**¿Por qué será...? **— dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Simon se sobresaltara.

—**Eh, como sea, ya vuelvo** — dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

Los muchachos vieron cómo se iba.

Draco parpadeó.

—**Gale, se me olvidó preguntarte algo** — dijo levantando un dedo.

—**¿Qué? **— preguntó Gale mirándolo.

—**¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de Layla? **— preguntó señalando el camino por donde se había ido, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Gale agrandó los ojos sorprendido, y luego se sonrojó.

—**¡Oh! ¡Yo tampoco sé eso!** — dijo Max mirando al peliceleste.

—**Y yo quiero saber **— dijo Simon mirando a Gale con picardía.

Gale los miró a ambos, luego miró a otro lado.

—**Ah, eso... **— dijo con una media sonrisa —**... no lo recuerdo bien pero...**

—**¿Cómo no lo vas a recordar? **— interrumpió Draco arqueando una ceja —**. Es algo muy importante como para olvidarlo.**

Gale suspiró.

—**No es que lo haya recordado solo... **— bajó levemente la mirada —**... no sé...**

Max inclinó la cabeza.

—**Además, no recuerdo el momento exactamente **— dijo rascándose la cien —**. Sé que fue algo así, especial pero no lo recuerdo exactamente.**

Draco lo miró impaciente.

—**¿Es eso... o te sientes avergonzado porque alguien sepa cómo te sientes además de ella? **— le dijo Simon.

El peliceleste se sobresaltó, luego volvió a mirar a otro lado.

—**Mmm... tal vez si sea eso...**

Draco le sonrió con picardía, luego se le acercó.

—**Ehh, no sabía que Layla te ponía hasta tal grado eh** — dijo dándole un codazo. Gale frunció levemente el ceño sin mirarlo —**. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? **

—**Oe... ¡Basta! **— dijo intentando empujar a Draco.

Luego empezaron una lucha de codazos y puñetazos amistosa.

Simon se cruzó de brazos suspirando y negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo aun así. Max se puso a reír.

No es que a Gale le apenara hablar del tema. Sabía que Draco y Simon lo iban a escuchar sin juzgarlo después, pero no le gustaba hablar de eso porque lo sentía como algo... demasiado suyo como para contárselo a cualquiera. No es que esos tres no fueran importantes para él, pero no se sentía preparado para contar algo así.

La pelea termino cuando Draco resbaló con un papel que había en el suelo. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba cayendo de espaldas, y para cuando se dio cuenta solo alcanzó a gritar para que finalmente su cabeza chocara justamente, contra el estante que había pateado hace rato.

El libro en la repisa superior se volvió a mover.

—**Auch... **— dijo Draco con una lagrimita saliendo de su ojo.

—**No seas llorón **— le dijeron Simon y Max con decepción.

—**¿Estas bien?** — le preguntó Gale con el mismo tono.

—**Sí...** — respondió el muchacho frotándose la cabeza.

De la nada, un libro muy viejo y muy polvoriento cayó de la repisa superior, aterrizando al lado de Draco.

Los tres miraron el libro son curiosidad.

—**¿Eh? **— dijo Simon.

—**¿Y eso que es? **— dijo Max a la nada.

Draco arqueó una ceja mirando con rareza el libro, mientras que Gale se acercó más para observarlo mejor. De repente, Draco notó unas cuantas cosas del libro. Como por ejemplo que estaba tan polvoriento que la tapadura no se veía claramente.

—**Un momento** — un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su cabeza —**. ¡E-Eso es...!**

No pudo decir nada más porque el susodicho libro se abrió solo, alertando a los demás, y después lo que pasó fue demasiado repentino.

Una flor salió del libro desapareciendo al instante, luego una luz iluminó el lugar, y sin que permitiera que ninguno de los tres pudiera hacer algo, hubo una especie de explosión de luz y a la vez apareció un vórtice que se elevó hasta llegar al cielo, y solo se escucharon los gritos de los muchachos que fueron absorbidos por esa cosa.

Gale abrió los ojos con dificultad, y cuando los abrió de par en par se dio cuenta de que estaban en la calle. Mirando a todos lados, encontrando a Draco, Simon y Max tirados a su lado, también levantándose y mirando hacia atrás.

Ahí estaba el libro todavía abierto, del cual salió un resplandor pequeño pero solo por un segundo.

—**¿Q-Que rayos...?**

—**¿Qué fue eso? **— dijo Simon para sí.

Draco se acercó rápidamente al libro. Lo tomó y comenzó a limpiarlo, y cuando vio la tapadura y lo que decía sus peores pensamientos se cumplieron.

Sin decir nada, tomó a ambos muchachos del cuello y los llevó a un lugar alejado junto con Max, y se escondieron detrás de unas cajas empolvadas.

—**¿Ven esto? ¿Lo ven? **— dijo señalando el libro antes de que alguno pudiera reclamarles —**. Es Memory Days ¡Memory Days! De esto me había contado papá.**

Simon puso cara de horror.

—**¡¿Memory Days?! **— exclamó —** ¿Te refieres al puto libro que es capaz de viajar al pasado?**

—**¿Ehhh? **— dijeron Max y Gale al mismo tiempo.

Draco y Simon se miraron con horror, pero después se dieron cuenta de otra cosa, por lo que miraron a Gale directamente. Este los miró confundido, al igual que Max.

—**¡Por Mavis! **— dijeron los mayores —** ¡Sabemos algo que tú no!**

Eso lo dijeron señalándolo con el dedo, causando un silencio sepulcral.

Max se fue de espaldas.

Gale los miró con decepción.

—**Ustedes dos son un par de estúpidos** — dijo secamente.

Se escucharon pasos por la calle.

—**Alguien viene **— dijo Max, haciendo que los otros tres se escondieran.

Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban delante del gremio.

A la distancia se veía una pequeña silueta que caminaba hacia el gremio.

Cuando se hizo más notable, los cuatro magos se sobresaltaron, pero Gale más que nadie.

Quien venía era un pequeño Gale con semblante molesto. Tenía una chamarra negra con capucha, una banda roja en la frente, botas negras con remaches metálicos y pantalón azul.

Los cuatro parpadearon.

Vieron como el pequeño Gale se paraba frente al gremio y se quedó mirando la entrada. Luego de un rato soltó un suspiro.

—**Esperen... este día es... **— dijo Gale viendo a su antiguo yo.

El pequeño se pasó de largo el gremio y se fue caminando, mientras una mano la metía en su bolsillo y la otra se ponía a frotar su frente.

—**Maldito aniki...** — pareció decir para sí, y solo los Slayers lo alcanzaron a oír.

—**¿Ah? **— dijeron Max y Simon al mismo tiempo.

—**No hay duda** — dijo Gale con expresión ansiosa —**. Estamos en el 4 de enero de hace 3 años.**

—**¡¿Ehh?!**

—**¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? **— le preguntó Simon.

Gale lo miró y luego miró hacia otro lado con la frente levemente pintada de azul.

—**Es que... ahh eso no les conté** — dijo rascándose la nuca.

—**¿El qué? **— preguntó Draco.

—**¿Recuerdan que cuando cumplí 13 me puse los piercings? **— dijo señalándose la ceja, a lo que los otro 3 asintieron —**. Pues, ¿recuerdan también que me los había puesto yo?**

Los otros parpadearon.

—**¿E-Era mentira? **— dijo Draco temblando.

Gale asintió con pesadez.

—**Pasa que ese día... Silver fue quien me los hizo **— dijo con la frente pintada de azul.

Los dos muchachos y el gato presentes se quedaron en blanco.

Draco se imaginó a un Silver más joven, con agujas, ganchos y que chuchas más. Luego se compadeció del pobre de Gale.

—**Espera **— dijo Simon —**. Entonces se supone que hoy tú y Lily cumplen 13, pero, ¿Por qué el libro nos trajo aquí?**

—**Porque alguien no quería recordar cierta cosa... **— dijo Max mirando a Gale con picardía, luego agrandó los ojos —**. U-Un momento ¿E-E-Eso quiere decir que el día de hoy...?**

Los tres miraron a Gale con insistencia. El Redfox se sobresaltó, parpadeó, y luego sonrojado miró a otro lado.

—**Sí... fue hoy... cuando me enamoré de Layla...**

Los otros permanecieron en silencio. Después miraron nuevamente al pequeño Gale que se estaba alejando. Miraron a su Gale, y de nuevo al pequeño Gale, y así un par de veces.

Luego parpadearon.

—**¡Sigan a ese mocoso! **— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—**¡¿AHHH?! **— exclamó el Redfox.

—**¡Yo quiero saber! **— dijo Draco entusiasmado.

—**¡Aye! **— dijeron los otros dos.

Después sin previo aviso salieron disparados a seguir al pequeño Gale.

El peliceleste se quedó en blanco. Luego de soltar un grito desesperado fue tras los demás antes de que cometieran una locura.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaa! Que tal? Como están mis queridas piñas :v? me extrañaron? Yo sé que si ewe okno XDD

Muy bien! Esta es la primera parte del especial que tenía planeado hacer hace tieeeeempo además porque yo ya quería explicar este tema.

Muy muy basado en el OVA 3 del anime -w- que les pareció hasta ahora? :3 la segunda parte ya la tengo avanzada, pero no diré nada más sobre subirlo pronto porque sé cómo soy con las segundas partes xD

Así queeee dejen sus reviews si les gusto y apreciaría mucho su paciencia por la otra parte :33 con eso me despido!

~Layla Redfox fuera!~

:3


	4. Memory Days - Parte II

**Especial II**

**Memory Days – Parte II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por mientras el pequeño Gale iba por caminando y sin darse cuenta pasó por una especie de almacén. Estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un animal salvaje lo atacó.

—**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SORPRESA! **— exclamó un mini-Draco aferrándose a su cuello, feliz de la vida.

—¡**D-Draco!**

—**¡Hey, yo quería salir primero estúpido! **— le reclamó un joven Yukio al Dragneel.

—**¿No pudiste aguantarte, eh? **— preguntó un Simon más pequeño indiferente al lado de un pequeño Makarov.

—**¡Es que mírenlo! **— dijo Draco despeinando los cabellos del peliceleste —** ¡Ya tiene 13! ¡13!**

—**Déjalo, es el hermanito que nunca tuvo **— opinó Mak encogiéndose de hombros —**. Pero feliz cumpleaños hierrito.**

—**Sí, sí** — dijo Simon de brazos cruzados y asintiendo.

—**¡Feliz cumpleaños Gale! **— dijo Yukio sonriente.

—**¡Aye! **— de la nada Max se posó sobre la cabeza del peliceleste.

—**¡Ge-he! Gracias muchachos... **— dijo sonriente y algo conmovido. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, por lo que agrandó los ojos —**. Espera ¿tú dijiste fiesta 'sorpresa'?**

El lugar quedó en silencio.

—**¡Soy un estúpido! **— se dijo el rubio jalándose los cabellos.

—**¡Imbécil! **— le recriminó Makarov.

—**¡Tarado! **— le dijo Yukio.

Simon suspiró mientras Gale inclinaba la cabeza decepcionado.

—**¿Por cierto y Lily? **— preguntó el pelirrojo sabiendo que la niña no estaba en el gremio con sus madre y sus hermanos.

—**Ah, Lile dijo que tenía una misión que cumplir **— dijo Gale levantando el dedo índice —**. O algo así dijo.**

—**¿En serio? **— dijo Simon con una gota tras su cabeza.

—**Sí...** — el Redfox notó la ausencia de una persona, por lo que se puso a mirar por todos lados confundiendo a Simon — **¿D-D-Donde esta...?**

—**¿Ah? **— dijeron Mak y Yukio inclinando la cabeza.

—**¡La persona que es capaz de lanzarme huevos y harina o cualquier mierda si estoy desprevenido!**

—**Ah, Layla salió temprano** — dijo Draco comprendiendo que el muchacho se refería a su tormento —**. Dijo algo sobre...**

—**¡OIGAN MOCOSOS! **— se escuchó la voz del padre de Gale a lo lejos.

Gajeel estaba al lado de su hijo mayor Silver y también con Pantherlily.

—**¡Y TAMBIÉN EL CUMPLEAÑERO! ¡VENGAN DE UNA VEZ!**

—**¡Síiii! **— dijeron los niños acercándose a paso veloz al adulto.

Luego parecieron comenzar a caminar hacia el gremio.

Todo bajo la mirada de 4 viajeros escondidos tras una pared.

—**¿Qué ibas a decir? **— dijo Gale de repente, con un tono un poco histérico —** ¿Qué fue a hacer? ¿Por qué salió temprano? ¿Qué ibas a decir?**

—**No recuerdo** — dijo Draco comprendiendo que las preguntas iban hacia él —** ¡Fue hace 3 años hombre!**

El peliceleste soltó un grito desesperado.

—**Pero por su cara parecía que tenía algo de importancia **— dijo Simon pensativo. Luego miró a Gale con picardía **—. Aunque, ya me imagino que fue a buscar~**

Señaló el cuello de Gale donde descansaba su collar de plata. El peliceleste retiró la mano de Simon de un manotazo.

—**¡Como sea! **— dijo Max — **¡Sigámoslo que ya sé que se viene! **

—**¡Sí! **— dijeron Simon y Draco al mismo tiempo.

Luego salieron corriendo, seguidos por un Gale toda inconforme por no saber dónde estaba esa niñita de cabellos rosados en la que tanto pensaba.

Siguiendo con las persona que ya estaban dentro del gremio...

—**¿Por qué mierda me cubren los ojos? **— preguntó Gale inexpresivo mientras su vista se veía interrumpida por su propia banda.

—**Para que no tengas que fingir sorpresa** — explicó Yukio viendo como Draco tomaba a Gale de los brazos para que no se moviera.

—**A todo esto **— dijo Silver al lado de Simon —** ¿Quién fue el tarado que le dijo que tenía una sorpresa?**

—**¿Quién sabe...? **— dijeron Simon y Mak al mismo tiempo haciendo que Draco sudara frio.

—**Como sea **— dijo Gajeel agitando la mano —**. Quítale la banda en 3, 2, 1...**

Se escuchó el sonido de algo estallar, y luego el muchacho de cabellos celestes sintió confeti en su cara. Luego sintió como Draco le quitaba la banda de la cara, dejando a la vista a todos los miembros del gremio reunidos en el patio el cual estaba decorado por globos, guirnaldas colgadas en los postes y árboles, y diversa comida repartida en una larga mesa.

—**¡SORPRESA!**

Los amigos del muchacho sonrieron, mientras que él les mostró su más sincera y agradecida sonrisa.

—**Todos... ¡Muchas gracias!**

—**No hay de que Gale-kun** — dijo Juvia al lado de una sonriente Levy.

—**¡Eres casi un hombre Gale-kun! **

—**13 años no son algo que se deba dejar pasar **— opinó Gray al lado de Gajeel.

Silver dejó su regalo en los brazos de su hermano.

—**¡Je! Hasta ya lleva piercings **— dijo con una sonrisa — **¿No es genial?**

A Gale le recorrió un escalofrío.

—**¡Oh! ¿Te los hiciste tú Gale? **— preguntó Eiko llegando junto con Reza.

El niño dio un respingo casi imperceptible por la mirada sonriente de su hermano mayor.

—**Ah... sí...**

—**¡Genial! **— dijo Ul sonriéndole a su amigo.

Gale se rio nervioso por el como todos los demás empezaban a fijarse en su cara, pero nuevamente, sintió la ausencia de una persona, pero no dijo nada.

—**¡Ge-he! A tu hermana le van a gustar **— dijo Pantherlily cruzado de brazos.

—**Ah, hablando de Lily ¿Dónde está? **— dijo Ana mirando por todos lados, captando la atención de los demás.

Alguien tomó un semblante tétrico.

—**Eso, es lo que yo me he preguntado todo el puñetero día** — dijo Connie con voz seca.

—**¡CORNELIA! **—exclamó Cana.

—**¡¿Qué no ven eso?! ¡¿Qué no lo ven?! **— señaló el cartel colgado sobre a piscina —** ¡Dice Feliz cumpleaños Gale y LILY! ¡Y ella no está!**

—**Tranquilízate niña** — dijeron Yukio y Makarov al mismo tiempo.

—**¡No me pase toda la jodida semana haciendo ese mierdoso cartel para que esa niña no se aparezca! **

Lucy, Levy, Wendy y Juvia ya les habían cubierto los oídos a sus hijos menores. Aunque el hijo menor de Levy, Música se vio interrumpido de darle su regalo a Gale por eso.

—**Bueno, bueno, creo que ella ya llegara luego ¿cierto? **— le dijo Kami a Ana con nerviosismo ante la situación.

—**Sí, sí **— dijo Ana de la misma manera.

—**Hasta entonces disfruten de la fiesta, muchachos** — dijo Mira con un semblante alegre.

—**Quien no baile o coma hoy recibirá una patada en el trasero** — dijo el maestro de gremio dando su discurso como todo los demás cumpleaños, y aunque lo decía repetidas veces al año, nunca pasaba de moda —** ¿Quedó claro?**

Después de decir eso empezó a sonar una alegre melodía.

—**¡SIII! **— exclamaron alegremente todos los miembros reunidos, con los puños en alto.

Algunos siguieron su consejo y bailaron al compás de la música, otros empezaron a devorar la abundante comida que se supone debía durar hasta la noche, otros siguieron jugando en la piscina como estaban haciendo desde la mañana y los que quedaban simplemente conversaban.

Y tras unos arbustos se escondían nuestros viajeros del tiempo.

—**Ay, recuerdo este día como si fuera ayer** — dijo Draco con tono nostálgico.

—**Sí...** — dijeron los demás de la misma manera.

—**Pero, ¿A qué hora fue lo de Layla? **— le preguntó Simon a Gale.

Este suspiró.

—**Todavía falta mucho para eso** — respondió inclinando la cabeza **—. Es casi al atardecer, pero es tiempo suficiente antes de que pase el tiempo límite que deja el libro.**

Draco se puso a pensar.

—**¿Y si vamos a buscarla? **— preguntó.

Eso llamó la atención de Gale y Max, ya que Simon se había quedado viendo un punto específico en la fiesta del gremio.

—**¿Hablas en serio? **— preguntó Gale incrédulo, y por alguna razón algo nervioso.

Su amigo asintió.

—**Sería algo que hacer** — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia la fiesta, luego miró quisquillosamente a su amigo —**. Además, ¿no te gustaría saber que hizo para conseguirte el collar?**

Gale se sobresaltó, luego se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí que le daba curiosidad saber que hizo la pelirosa para conseguir lo que ahora era su segunda posesión más preciada. Resopló resignado.

—**Bueno sí... tienes razón quiero saber...** — dijo sin mirar a sus amigos pero con un tono rojo en las mejillas.

Draco sonrió junto con Max.

—**¡Bien! ¡Entonces andando! **— dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, pero cuando Gale lo siguió se dieron cuenta de que Simon seguía mirando algo en la fiesta — **¿Eh?**

—**¿Simon? **— preguntó Max inclinando la cabeza viéndolo.

Los tres se asomaron al lado de pelirrojo, y buscaron lo que él estaba observando. Y cuando lo hicieron, se quedaron completamente en blanco.

Ahí estaba el pequeño y joven Simon, hablando tranquilamente con Silver y Gun sobre quien sabe que, y al lado estaba Kami, quien al parecer intentaba llamar la atención del pelirrojo, quien a pesar de lo que parecían ser indirectas de Silver para que se volteara, la ignoraba completamente.

Los muchachos vieron con ojos cansados al pequeño Simon, y luego miraron al actual Simon, quien estaba con la mirada ensombrecida.

El pelirrojo después de sorber por la nariz, para luego dejar caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

—**Soy, un, idiota** — dijo recalcando cada palabra.

—**Cerebro de cereza.**

—**Ególatra de mierda.**

—**Y ser bien parecido no cambia nada la cosa.**

Simon levantó la cabeza sollozante.

Luego se paró y salió del lugar, sorprendiendo a los demás y haciendo que lo sigan.

Él se detuvo cuando salieron a la calle, puso las manos en los bolsillos y levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—**¿Por qué nunca... me di cuenta...?** — dijo para si —** ¿Ella desde ahora sentía esto y yo no... sabía nada...?**

Sus amigos lo miraron con algo de lastima, pero también con comprensión.

El Fernandes suspiró profundamente.

—**Pero bueno** — dijo mirándolos —**. No estamos aquí por mí. Así que vamos.**

Empezó a caminar con las manos todavía en los bolsillos.

Los otros lo miraron con algo de tristeza, pensando en que más antes Kami volviera al gremio, más antes Simon dejara esa actitud deprimente.

Después de eso lo siguieron.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ejem, lo dividí en dos partes porque se me dio la regalada gana :v y porque ya no quería hacerlos esperar más -w-**

**Estoy con otras cosas pendientes pero como adoro escribir sobre esto nada más tenga tiempo escribiré la tercera parte en un momento, así que sean pacientes please ;w;**

**Espero sus reviews y también les haya gustado~ **

**Layla Redfox fuera!**

**:3**


	5. Memory Days - Parte III

**Especial II**

**Memory Days – Parte III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pequeña niña miraba un collar y luego otro, repetidas veces para finalmente solo suspirar resignada, después hacer un mohín algo molesta por el asunto.

—**Esto es molesto...** — dijo Layla para sí.

Salió de la tienda y se fue caminando hasta la siguiente. Esta vez una joyería más diversa y grande.

Mientras eso, tres chicos y un gato la observaban escondidos tras un muro.

—**La...** — dijo uno — **¡Laaaaay!**

Gale tenía los ojos medio cristalizados por lo que había visto.

—**¿Viste ese puchero? ¿Lo vieron? ¿Lo vieron? Por Mavis, era tan linda en ese tiempo **— dijo Draco con nostalgia.

—**Pero luego creció** — dijo Simon pesadamente.

—**Aunque sigue siendo linda ahora **— dijo Max riendo. Luego miró a Gale quisquillosamente — **¿Verdad Gale?**

—**Cállate** — dijo el con las mejillas rosadas.

—**Lo que me recuerda** — dijo Draco, sin pensar en lo que decía —** ¿Se volvió aún más linda cuando **_**cierto par creció**_**, no, Gale-kun~?**

Simon y Max se quedaron en blanco, pensando en que tan masoquista podía llegar a ser ese idiota. Más cuando Gale lo plantó contra el suelo irradiando completa ira.

Max pensó que Gale terminaría matando a alguien si ese par de idiotas no cuidaban bien lo que decían, además de que Max se sentía incluido también. El voto de silencio no estaba nada mal, pero él tenía mucho que opinar durante ese viaje.

Simon arrastró al inconsciente Draco detrás de Gale, caminando para seguir a Layla, intentando no resaltar mucho, cosa que era difícil ya que había un tipo en armadura arrastrando a un tipo inconsciente en medio de la calle. Gale agradecía para sus adentros que todos los miembros posibles estuvieran dentro del gremio. Lo último que quería era que alteraran algo en la historia y se viera afectado su futuro.

Así que siguieron caminando sin que la niñita de cabellos rosas los notara, ya que la chica parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Cosa que hacia preguntarse a Gale, desde que momento de su niñez Layla haya querido hacer las paces con él, o que hizo Gale para que Layla quisiera ser su amiga. Lo otro seria que Layla se arrepintiera de algo que le haya hecho, pero si se ponía a pensar, Layla ya le había hecho muchas cosas horribles de niños, y él muy pocas veces se las había devuelto, pero debía haber algo en especial que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—**Tengo una duda** — preguntó Simon jalando a Draco todavía —**. Si mi memoria no me falla, Layla te hizo un centenar de cosas horribles y tú a ella como la tercera parte de eso. Y no sé porque se llevaban tan mal, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que te enamores de ella?**

Draco abrió los ojos mirando el cielo, esperando una respuesta de su amigo.

Gale miraba a Simon por encima del hombro, y ni se había molestado en detenerse para responder. Simplemente siguió caminando, y respondió sin mirarlo.

—**No es que me haya enamorado de ella en ese instante **— dijo él con las manos en los bolsillos —**. Y creo que sería mejor si lo vez por ti mismo.**

Draco se soltó del agarre de Simon para ponerse de pie.

—**Sea lo que sea que haya hecho Layla, debió ser algo muy grande para que olvidaras todo lo que te hizo** — dijo el rubio recordando —**. Todavía tengo esa sensación de sorpresa cuando me dijiste que te gustaba.**

Gale siguió caminando.

—**Hey ¿recuerdas cuando quemó su habitación? **— le preguntó Simon a Draco.

—**De todos modos ¿Qué hacia allí?** — dijo el rubio después de asentir.

—**¿Y cuando tiró su colección de bandas al río? **— dijo Max de repente.

—**¿O cuando escondió su ropa cuándo estaba bañándose en un lago durante una misión?**

—**¿Recuerdan cuando lo tiró a un poso?**

—**Oh y sus libros, su pobres libros...**

A Gale casi se le revienta la vena de la frente.

—**Estoy aquí ¿saben...? **— dijo Gale cabreado a más no poder.

—**Solo digo que después de todo lo que te ha hecho y tú a ella** — dijo Simon —**, ahora estén... bueno, ya sabes...**

—**Te digo, ¡casi me da un infarto cuando me dijo que le gustaba!** — exclamó Draco alterado.

Gale solo gruñó sin mirarlos.

—**Hey, volvió a entrar en una tienda **— dijo Max señalando un lugar más adelante.

Los muchachos miraron rápidamente al lugar donde se suponía estaba Layla, la niña estaba entrando a una tienda más grande que la anterior.

—**Vamos** — dijo Gale adelantándose a los demás.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron dentro de la tienda, llena de gente que talvez los reconocería algún día, por lo que decidieron revisar las repisas llenas de baratijas que la tienda vendía, con sutileza y sin perder de vista la pequeña pelirosa.

—**Hey **— dijo Draco de repente —**, conozco este lugar. Lo cerraron hace unos seis meses en nuestro tiempo.**

—**¿Eh? ¿En serio? **— cuestionó Simon.

—**Shhh **— les dijo Gale con el dedo índice contra la boca, luego señaló a Layla, quien estaba en el rincón de la tienda revisando unas cosas.

Ahí los otros dos comprendieron que, aunque Layla fuera una niña en ese instante, su olfato y su oído de dragón ya estaban medianamente desarrollados, y lo último que querían era que los descubriera por el olor.

Draco se olfateó el brazo.

—**Bueno, no sabría decir si mi olor pasado es igual que al de ahora **— dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Gale estaba tentado a hacer lo mismo, pero se dijo a si mismo que no valía la pena.

—**Mmm, veamos... **— dijo una voz de niña más o menos cerca de ellos.

Los chicos se acercaron a una distancia prudente, escondidos tras unos estantes llenos de artículos de la tienda, observando y escuchando lo que decía la niña.

Esta se encontraba delante de un estante lleno de distintos accesorios.

—**¿Si fuera un ratón de biblioteca... **— dijo para sí misma —**...que me gustaría?**

Eso fue como una cachetada en la cara para Gale.

—**¿O a un andrajoso mago dueño de bandas ridículas para la frente?**

Eso fue como un puñetazo.

—**¿O un estúpido sabelotodo?**

Y eso una patada en el estómago.

—**¿O un enano presumido come-metal?**

Y con eso se rompió su dignidad.

Al final, Gale terminó tirado en el suelo por la pena, desconcertado y dolido.

Simon sintió leve pena por él, solo leve. Draco y Max estaban conteniendo la risa con toda su alma.

Gale les lanzó una mirada asesina desde el suelo.

—**Aunque... **— Layla habló nuevamente para ella misma, captando la atención de los muchachos —**... Ya no... Es tan enano ¿verdad?**

Eso último lo dijo con una risa dulce.

Gale se le quedó mirando, helado y con un leve sonrojo. Luego sonrió ladinamente.

—**Hey...**

—**Oe, tranquilo señor adorador de cabelleras rosas** — le advirtió Draco con mirada no tan seria.

Gale parpadeó, perplejo.

—**¿A cuántas cabelleras rosas crees que puedo adorar? **— le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Esta vez el que parpadeó fue Draco.

—**Entonces adorados de **_**niñas **_**de cabellera rosa** — corrigió agitando las manos.

Simon se quedó pensativo un instante.

—**Pero nuestra Layla ahora no se parece nada a una niña** — dijo con cara inocente.

Y de inmediato de arrepintió. Talvez por el hecho de decir la palabra "nuestra" o delatarse a sí mismo ante los demás, de cómo evidentemente miraba a Layla.

Gale no tenía la paciencia suficiente en ese momento para tolerar eso, y hubiera enterrado a Simon a tres metros bajo el suelo de un puñetazo, de no haber sido por lo que vio.

Draco, Max y Simon, este último encogido por el casi golpe de Gale, miraron hacían donde el peliceleste miraba, y al igual que este se quedaron helados.

Una persona pequeña había entrado a la tienda, e iba hacia donde estaba Layla.

—**Oe, flamitas ¿Dónde te habías metido?**

Layla se miró por sobre su hombro para encarar a la persona detrás suyo, solo para soltar un respingo después, con los ojos como platos.

—**¡¿P-pero qué…?! ¡¿Lily?!**

La chiquita ruda y a la vez dulce de cabellos celestes que conocía, ahora tenía tres piercings en la ceja derecha, y no solo eso, el pelo lo tenía negro.

—**¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó contigo?! **— los ojos de Layla ya se salían de sus cuencas.

Lily parpadeó.

—**¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Se ve mal?**

—**¡N-no, te ves bien! Te queda bien, es solo que... tan repentino... **

—**¡Ge-he! En mi casa nadie sabe sobre esto **— dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos con postura orgullosa.

—**¿Ehh? ¿Entonces los piercings...? **— Layla señaló su ceja.

Lily se rio.

—**Sip. Me los puse yo sola **— dijo con el mentón en alto —**. Hubiera sido penoso que alguien más me los ponga.**

En eso, Gale sudo frio, recordando el hecho de que su hermana gemela nunca supo, que quien le puso sus piercings fue Silver. Y Gale tenía planeado que eso se quedara así por un tiempo más al menos.

—**Eh, pero bueno ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **— preguntó Lily.

Layla iba a responder, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de algo importante.

—**Oh, cierto...** — dijo antes de lanzarse sobre la pelinegra —** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Li-chan!**

Eso hizo que Lily se riera mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

—**¡Gracias Lay! **— dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego arqueó una ceja — **¿eh? ¿Estas comprando mi regalo ahora?**

—**Ah, sí, sobre eso, perdóname no pude conseguir regalo **— dijo juntando las manos frente a su cara y sonriendo nerviosamente.

—**¿Es en serio...? **— dijo suspirante —**. Bueno, está bien ¿entonces?**

Layla sonrió rascándose la nuca.

—**Pues... es para el renacuajo...**

Y en ese preciso momento fue como Layla hubiera soltado una bomba nuclear.

Draco pudo haber jurado que Lily casi se desmaya, pero con ayuda de sus nervios de acero lo evitó. El rubio comprendió la situación de la niña, ya que todos habían pasado por lo mismo.

Lo primero fue cuando esos dos dijeron que habían establecido una tregua de paz, así que quedaron como una especie de amigos. Claro, la mayoría pensó que era una broma o que no duraría mucho esa supuesta paz, pero todo cobró sentido cuando las peleas o los asesinatos mutuos fueron disminuyendo.

Ya, eso al final lo aceptaron, incluso lo consideraron algo bueno -sobre todo para la salud de Gale-. Y Draco todavía recordaba esos días llenos de flores y arcoíris sin que esos dos estuvieran matándose. De no ser, claro, hasta que llegó ese Gale de 13 años que consideraba su mejor amigo y hasta un hermanito, con las intenciones de causarle un infarto saliéndole con que Layla le gustaba.

Pero eso al final, había quedado en el pasado.

—**¡Lily! ¡LILY! ¡Reacciona! **— decía Layla zarandeando a la pelinegra.

—**Layla va a comprar un regalo para Gale... es el fin del mundo... **— susurró la Redfox con ojos vacíos.

Con la vena de la frente hinchada, soltó a Lily dejándola caer en el suelo debido al trance.

—**¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Si quiero darle un regalo para pedir tregua, eso no te incumbe! **— exclamó Layla volviendo a la búsqueda del susodicho regalo.

—**¡¿Tregua?! ¡Y decías que esto era repentino! **— Lily se levantó del suelo y se jaló los cabellos — **¡Pero lo tuyo es mucho más repentino!**

Layla chasqueó la lengua.

—**Pero ¡¿Por qué?! **— exigió Lily — **¡Llevan peleándose prácticamente toda la vida! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡Y encima eres tú la que decide esto!**

Layla se encogió de hombros con molestia.

—**Simplemente porque quiero **— respondió de modo infantil.

Y eso hizo que a Gale se le ensombreciera la mirada.

—**Ahora nunca lo sabremos...** — susurró Simon entrecerrando los ojos mientas Max negaba con la cabeza.

—**Maldita Lily...** — dijo Draco con deprecio, el más decepcionado de los 4.

La pelinegra miró con insistencia a Layla.

—**¡Mooh, vamos! ¡Dime Lay! ¡Dime! **— la niña comenzó a zarandear a su amiga desde atrás, de atrás hacia adelante.

Eso solo enojó más a la pelirosa.

—**¡Lile, ya basta! **— exclamó girándose y dándole un golpe con el puño al estante detrás suyo para acallar a la pelinegra —**. La cosa es que...**

Antes del momento más revelador y esperado, una cajita de cuero rojo cayó al suelo desde la parte superior del estante.

Layla se quedó viendo la caja con una especie de trance. Gale pudo jurar un leve brillo en sus ojos antes de que se agachara a tomar la cajita. Le dio un vuelvo al corazón cuando la niña sonrió la ver lo que había dentro.

—**Este es** — dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lily le dio una ojeada a lo que había dentro de la caja, parpadeante.

—**Pues, como que inspira un poco de tranquilidad ¿no?**

—**Aye...** — dijo Layla cerrando los ojos, luego los abrió con expresión vacía —**. ¿Será ideal para una persona tan egocéntrica como él?**

Gale sintió como su espalda se tensaba.

—**¿Será normal que un niño tan joven sea tan ególatra? **— preguntó Lily riendo.

—**Aunque Simon también está a su altura** — Layla también se rio.

Simon miró a las niñas entrecerrando los ojos, con desprecio.

—**Meh, vamos de una vez que ya deben haber empezado la fiesta **— dijo Lily.

—**Sí **— decía Layla yendo a pagar el collar —**. Y ya quiero ver las reacciones de todos cuando te vean.**

—**¡Ge-he!**

Layla pagó el regalo y después ambas niñas salieron de la tienda rápidamente con dirección hacia el gremio.

Los muchachos vieron cómo se fueron sin que los notaran.

—**¿Saben? **— dijo Max de repente —**. A mí sí me sorprendió el cabello y los piercings.**

—**¿Y a quien no? **— dijo Gale saliendo de la tienda con los demás siguiéndole —**. Lily siempre había sido tranquila.**

Simon recordó ese día un momento, luego pensó en algo.

—**Creo que Gale no fue el único flechado ese día... **— dijo para sí.

Draco lo miró confundido.

—**¿Eh?**

—**No importa** — dijo Simon rápidamente —**. Sigamos.**

Los cuatro corrieron con dirección hacia el gremio.

.

.

.

—**¡L-L-Lily! **— exclamó una conmocionada Levy.

El pequeño Música y Pantherlily estaba sorprendido, al igual que todos los demás. Gale y Ana estaban en blanco. A Gajeel y a Silver le brillaban los ojos.

—**¡Ge-he! **— rio la pequeña ojisangre —**. Sorpresa, sorpresa.**

—**¡¿C-Cuando...?! **— Levy simplemente no salía de su asombro.

—**Entonces estabas ocupada por esto ¿eh? **— dijo Cornelia con las manos en la cintura.

—**¡Ge-he! Te ves genial **— dijo Silver acercándose para ver a su hermanita.

—**¡Esa es mi enana!**

—**¡Gajeel!**

Eso hizo a todos reír, pero después todos se acercaron a felicitar a la pequeña Redfox.

—**Wow, pero que audaz** — dijo Yukio riéndose — **¿No lo crees, Mak...?**

El pelizaul se giró a ver a su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ver al pequeño Dreyar en una especia de trance, con los ojos clavados sobre la cumpleañera. Pero lo que más alarmó a Yukio fue el hecho de que las mejillas de Mak estaban ligeramente rojas.

—**¿M-Mak?**

Draco, Gale y Simon (los pequeños) notaron eso.

—**¿Eh?**

Gale estaba a punto de decir algo, pero luego sintió que como una mano lo jalaba y arrastraba en contra de su voluntad.

—**¡Oe! ¡Dreyar! **— Yukio ya estaba sacudiendo al rubio.

—**¿Está bien? **— preguntó Simon.

Detrás de un muro, nuestros viajeros del tiempo veían la escena.

—**Hey, ¿alguno recuerda que una semana después de esto Mak nos sorprendió a todos diciendo que Lily le gustaba? **— dijo Draco señalando a los pequeños.

—**Ah, después Silver se enteró y casi lo mata **— dijo Simon ladeando la cabeza.

—**Eso también fue inesperado** — dijo Gale encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Hey, los pequeños Layla y Gale ya no están** — avisó Mak.

—**Tranquilo** — dijo Gale retrocediendo y retirándose del lugar —**. Sé perfectamente donde están.**

.

.

.

El joven Gale fue soltado en el suelo bruscamente.

—**¡Oe! **— Se sentó rápidamente sobre la pradera — **¡¿Qué rayos te suce...?!**

Fue interrumpido abruptamente por Layla, quien puso una cajita justo frente a su rostro.

Estaban en una colina cerca de la ciudad, en un prado frente a un viejo sauce.

Layla dejó caer la cajita sobre el regazo de Gale.

—**Ábrelo.**

Gale la miró.

—**¿Ah?**

—**Ábrelo.**

El peliceleste parpadeó, mirando a la niña con desconfianza. Pero ella lo miró insistentemente.

Gale tomó la pequeña caja, y aunque, nunca en su vida pensó que fuera posible, se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio un collar de plata dentro de la caja.

—**Esto es...**

—**Un regalo** — dijo Layla —**, por tu cumpleaños.**

Algo dentro del pequeño Redfox se quebró.

La miró con ojos como platos.

—**¡No me mires así! **— dijo Layla con molestia.

—**¡Pues lo siento! **— exclamó Gale poniéndose de pie —** ¡Esto es algo demasiado inesperado!**

Layla resopló, pasando una mano por su cara, luego miró a Gale.

—**Q-Quería... pedirte disculpas.**

A Gale se le detuvo el corazón.

—**Salamandra... ¿estás bien?**

A Layla se le hinchó la vena de la frente.

—**¿Es por una apuesta? ¿Por eso Lile se tiñó el cabello? **— siguió diciendo Gale —**. Ahora que lo hizo tienes que hacer esto. P-pero no es necesario que te humilles así, oe, en serio.**

—**¡Cállate! **— exclamó Layla, golpeándolo —** ¡Entiende que no es eso! **

—**¡¿Entonces qué?! **— exigió Gale frotándose la cabeza en donde había recibido el golpe —** ¡Me llevas, y me sales con esto! ¡¿Por qué?!**

A pesar de que Layla primero lo miró con el mentón en alto, fue bajando a medida que comenzaba a hablar, como si se sintiera insegura o casi nerviosa de lo que iba a decir, y eso a Gale lo alarmó un poquito.

—**Estaba pensando... en nuestras peleas de todos los días y pues bueno… ya tienes 13, y en dos meses los cumpliré yo y...** — miró a Gale a los ojos — **¿en serio quieres seguir así todo el tiempo?**

Gale sintió algo raro al tener los ojos verdes de Layla sobre él, por lo que apartó la vista, pero sin olvidar sus palabras.

—**Ah… a veces también pienso en eso...**

Layla se miró las manos.

—**Sé que... he hecho un montón de cosas malas pero...**

Gale la miró con cierta incertidumbre.

—**En verdad… quiero poner tregua... quiero que seamos amigos.**

Gale agrandó los ojos.

—**Sé que soy una persona difícil e impulsiva pero...**

—**Nadie es exactamente fácil** — dijo Gale, interrumpiéndola —**. Yo también te he hecho cosas malas.**

—**No tan malas** — corrigió Layla.

—**No tan malas** — repitió Gale, pensando en las bromas que le hacía a Layla, pero que no se comparaban con lo que ella le hacía a él —**. Pero... tampoco quiero que sigamos así... así que...**

Layla lo miró con ojos esperanzados.

—**Acepto tus disculpas, Salamandra** — dijo rascándose las mejillas con el dedo, mirando hacia otro lado, y con las mejillas levemente, muy levemente sonrojadas —**. Pero tú también deberás disculparme a mí.**

Layla le sonrió abiertamente.

—**¡Sí! **— exclamó.

Gale se sorprendió cuando le extendió la mano.

—**Ahora somos amigos, Gale **— dijo la niña de la pañoleta con una abierta sonrisa.

Ahora las mejillas de Gale se terminaron de pintar de rojo. Esa fue la primera vez que Layla le había sonreído tan sincera y hermosamente. Apretó la cajita en su mano, y luego, sin dudarlo aceptó el apretón de manos de Layla.

—**Bien...**

Layla sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

—**Bien, ¡vamos! **— dijo jalando la mano de Gale —**. Todavía hay una fiesta que celebrar.**

Gale no pudo evitar sonreír.

—**¡Sí!**

Ambos niños se fueron corriendo tomados de la mano, con dirección hacia el gremio.

Y entre los árboles, los muchachos mayores los observaban irse.

Draco estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, con una media sonrisa en su cara viendo como los niños se iban. Luego le sonrió más ampliamente a Gale.

—**Y después de eso...**

Su amigo sonrió con nostalgia, llevándose la mano hasta el colgante de su collar.

—**Nos hicimos buenos amigos **— dijo para sí, aunque loa demás también podían oírlo —.** Mejores amigos, hasta que hubo un momento en el que empecé a fijarme más en ella.**

Se sonrojó levemente al recordar esos días.

—**Ella se volvió linda, era alegre, intrépida, valiente **— dijo —**. Me gustaba verla sonreír, a ambos nos gustaba leer durante horas, hacer misiones con el equipo. Hasta que un día me di cuenta de que la quería.**

Se rascó la nuca extrañando a Simon.

—**De hecho eso fue cuando me sentí celoso de cómo se juntaba con Yami o con Vice... y bueno...**

—**El querer golpearlos te daba a entender lo que sentías, eh? **— dijo Simon ladeando la cabeza.

Gale se rio.

—**Bueno, sí...** — suspiró, viendo su collar entre los dedos —**. Pasaron muchas cosas cuando éramos niños, y la verdad es que no sé cuándo fue que pasó pero... entendí que la amaba. La amaba con todo mí ser. Amaba sus risas, sus locuras, todo. Hasta que me prometí que un día todas esas sonrisas serían por mi... Y ahora la tengo.**

—**Y más te vale no dejarla ir** — dijo Draco con una tranquila sonrisa.

—**Ge-he... nunca lo haría** — dijo el peliceleste sonriendo, luego miró a sus amigos **— ¿Ahora están satisfechos?**

—**Bueno, más o menos** — dijo Simon encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego se rio —**. Pero creo que para amor de niños está bien.**

Gale sonrió.

—**Y en unos meses ese pequeño Gale le dirá a mi pequeño yo que le gusta la pequeña Layla** — dijo Draco recordando —**. Y de ahí todo el mundo se enterara.**

Gale suspiró.

—**Lo bueno es que yo ya pase por eso **— dijo Gale, recordando los días en que lo molestaban con Layla y recibía amenazas por parte de Natsu-san.

—**¿A dónde más nos llevara esta cosa? **— se preguntó Max mirando el libro antiguo a sus pies.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo siquiera, el libro comenzó a brillar. Los muchachos retrocedieron un poco, apenas unos centímetros antes de que un rayo de luz saliera de repente, absorbiéndolos.

Una luz brillante inundó el lugar, un tubo de luz se formó hasta el cielo, hasta que en un parpadeo desapareció, dejando todo como estaba, sin ningún cambio visible.

.

.

.

Layla bajaba las escaleras acompañada de Ul y Ana, esta última acababa de llegar.

—…**Y entonces Reza-nee se comenzó reír y Silve-ani pensó que se trataba de él, pero nadie había notado que Yuki también había sido aplastado por la puerta **— iba diciendo Layla mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—**Pobre nii-san** — dijo Ana pesadamente.

—**Es culpa de Draco por enojarse de esa manera** — dijo Ul encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Bueno, eso es...** — Ana estaba a punto de hablar, pero se vio interrumpida.

Las chicas solo notaron una luz en la biblioteca, y luego el ruido de libros cayendo, pero nada fuera de lo común después de eso. Lo raro era ver a los muchachos tirados en el suelo, apilados con Max a un lado medio inconsciente.

—**¿Eh? **— dijeron las chicas que se habían quedado en blanco.

—**Solo me fui diez minutos... ¿Qué rayos les pasó? **— dijo Layla extrañada.

Los muchachos solo se quejaron.

—**Ya no quiero... ya no quiero nada...** — decía Max tirado en el suelo.

Gale empujó a los mayores para que se salieran de su encima, luego se frotó la cabeza.

—**Ay mi cabeza…**

—**Me duele todo...** — decía Simon tirado en el suelo, mientras Draco se ponía de pie.

El muchacho también se frotaba la cabeza adolorido, pero luego vio a su novia.

—**¡Annie! **— dijo sonriendo — **¡O kaeri!**

La chica sonrió.

—**Tadaima **— dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Medio sonriendo por el aura de esos dos, Layla se acercó a Gale.

—**¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? **— preguntó inclinándose para ver a su novio a la cara.

Gale la miró sentado en el suelo.

De un momento a otro, los ojos verdes de Layla le hicieron pensar en lo que habían pasado, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

—**Nada importante **— dijo con los ojos cerrados, con aura despreocupada.

Draco y Simon sonrieron, mientras Ul los miraba confundida.

—**Oigan, el libro ya no está** — dijo Max mirando hacia todos lados.

—**¿Ah? **— dijo Gale levantándose.

—**Mejor, si se pierde ya no es nuestro problema** — dijo Draco con cara de molestia.

—**Mmmm, aunque sería mejor tenerlo en un lugar seguro...** — opinó Simon rascándose la nuca.

—**¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? **— preguntó Ana confundida, igual que las otras dos.

—**Ah, pues...**

—**¿Es muy importante? **— preguntó Ul, luego sacó un papel de su bolsillo —**. Tenemos trabajo.**

—**Ah, ¿en serio? Bueno...** — dijo Simon mirando a los demás.

Gale se encogió.

—**Ya no importa** — sonrió mirando a Layla —**, vámonos.**

Tomó de la mano a su novia, y se subieron las escaleras, con los demás siguiéndoles el paso. Y ninguno notó, el libro que se había quedado debajo de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, y lo más probable era que ese libro se quedara allí hasta que algun desafortunado lo encontrara.

* * *

.

.

.

.

No tengo perdón lo sé :'v pero no he tenido casi nada de tiempo para escribir u.u pero ahora estaré libre por 2 semanas :v así que me dedicare a otras cosas, cita con el dragón Slayer por ejemplo.

Subiré otro cap de esto cuando haya avanzado más el fic de NG, porque tengo un par de ideas para un especial concreto xD

Espero les haya gustado el cap :33 dejen sus reviews que me hacen feliz *-*

Layla Redfox fuera! Cuídense!

:3


	6. Como se unieron a nuestra familia

**Como se unieron a nuestra familia**

.

.

.

○_Hace 4 años_○

Un Silver de 15 años escaló un paso más antes de llegar a la orilla del camino, para recargar su cuerpo sobre este y luego incorporarse. Con la palma de su mano sobre los ojos observó el camino más adelante.

—**¿Dónde podrán estar...? **— dijo para sí.

—**¿Importa dónde? **— preguntó Lily apoyando su mentón contra el suelo.

—**Yo creo que sí importa Lile **— dijo alguien más —**, ahora, si no te molesta ¡Sube de una vez!**

La pelinegra chasqueó la lengua. Subió hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor, para darle pase a su hermano menor, quién se incorporó rápidamente junto a sus hermanos.

—**Te estas volviendo muy brusco, Gale** — dijo Lily ladeando la cabeza —**, la pubertad no te está haciendo bien. **

Gale la miró entrecerrando los ojos, luego sonrió ladinamente.

—**Yo creo que es al contrario, ¿sabes?** — dijo mientras se enderezaba —**, porque estoy creciendo más que tú por si no te das cuenta. **

Lily le gruñó al ver nuevamente esos 3 cm que la diferenciaban de su hermano menor. Silver lo miró con ojos cansados.

Desde que cumplieron 13, Gale estaba creciendo un centímetro cada semana. Ya casi le asustaba la idea de que se vuelva más alto que él, pero ver sus peleas con Lily y el cómo presumía su altura ya lo estaba cansando.

—**¿Pueden ser un poco más cautos, por favor? **— dijo comenzando a caminar por el frondoso camino —**. No los traje para que se pongan a discutir. **

—**No te pongas así, nii-san **— dijo Lily a modo de reproche.

—**Lile es la única ruidosa aquí **— dijo Gale con los ojos cerrados, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lily lo miró con un poco de odio.

—**Nee-san, dime Nee-san maldito** — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—**No gracias** — dijo Gale secamente, haciendo que Lily se jalara los cabellos.

Y así Silver caminó con ese par de gemelos discutiendo tras de él. De por sí hacían el viaje un poco entretenido, hubiera preferido que dejaran de discutir. Era tedioso escucharlos así, y se habría unido de no ser porque debía mantenerse atento. Una misión más y podría ser parte del examen clase S que sería en un mes, y él ya había completado el número máximo, y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Pero traer esos a que lo acompañen ya no le parecía la mejor idea, pero ellos dos habían insistido. Además no es como si hiciera tanto daño, con tal de que no lo molestaran. Sin embargo, el ruido en aire hizo que quisiera que esos todos se queden callados.

—**¡Cuidado! **

Sus hermanos también lo sintieron, pues se quitaron del camino a tiempo justo antes de que una decena de flechas se clavaran en el camino y en los árboles.

—**¡Aniki! **

Antes de que Silver pudiera responderle a Gale, algo cayó entre ellos, y en un instante hizo una pequeña explosión. Silver fue arrastrado por el suelo debido al estallido. Sus hermanos también fueron lanzados un poco lejos. El polvo y tierra se levantó en el aire, y los ojos del Redfox mayor picaron.

—**¡Salgan de ahí! **— gritó a sus hermanos aunque no podía verlos —** ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Vuelvan al pueblo! ¡Ya!**

Pudo jurar que Lily pareció quejarse, pero ambos salieron corriendo. Silver no se preocupó por ellos, porque sabía que estarían bien, al menos por ese momento.

Luego comenzó a correr él también. Nada más dar 5 pasos otro estallido se escuchó. También volvieron a llover flechas, y estacas negras que parecían hechas de cobre. El muchacho las esquivaba y estas se clavaban contra el suelo o contra los árboles. Entre saltos y corridas logró alejarse del punto inicial. Olía el aire, intentando localizar a quien estaba atacando. Solo logró captar la presencia de 4 personas. Una de ellas estaba tremendamente cerca. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cambiar su dirección, un estallido violeta se produjo justo a su lado, inundando su nariz de un olor dulzón y haciendo que los ojos le picaran. Tosió y casi tropieza, pero siguió corriendo mientras se tallaba los ojos. Si bien sus ojos y nariz estaban perdidos, se detuvo porque todavía le quedaban los oídos.

Se detuvo en medio del camino y se concentró, justo a tiempo para esquivar una flecha con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Luego fueron más ataques, pero él esquivó cada uno de ellos. Giraba sobre sí mismo, daba saltos y giros en el aire mientras esquivaba flechas. Una casi le llega a la cara pero con su brazo envuelto en escamas de hierro la bloqueó y la flecha se plantó en el suelo. El simple contacto de esa cosa le hizo entender que también lo estaban atacando con estacas de acero.

Pero no fue un problema, pues escuchaba de donde llegaba, sintiendo el movimiento en el aire, y las esquivaba, o las bloqueaba. Hacer entrenamientos con su padre y Panther-san surtían efecto. Pero todo se puso mal cuando con la mano escamosa detuvo una flecha que casi se clava en su cuello.

La textura fría agrietada del objeto le hizo abrir un poco los ojos. Fue un error. Movió la mano, solo un poco, solo un poco y ya, pero lo que parecía ser una estaca de acero era en realidad una flecha con una esferita atada a ella, y al hacer rozamiento con el dedo de Silver esta le estalló en la cara.

Fue la misma sustancia de hace un momento, y que le diera directamente en los ojos lo hizo soltar un grito de dolor. Cayó de espaldas tapándose los ojos con las manos, quejándose por el escozor. No pasó ni un momento hasta que sintió que en su encima cayó una especie de red. Al final quedó atrapado, como un animal.

Escuchó voces, y risas que se acercaban.

—**¡Ya está! **— gritó uno.

Otro se rio. Abrió un poco los ojos, que le ardían por el picor. Cuatro tipos se juntaron a su alrededor, pero en ese momento solo eran imágenes borrosas. Sin embargo se notaba claramente sus sonrisas burlonas en la cara.

Se las hubiera partido de no ser porque estaba atrapado y casi sin visión. Se sentía como niño pequeño en esa posición. Después de reírse, dos de los hombres lo comenzaron a arrastrar.

.

.

Lo lanzaron contra el suelo frondoso, haciendo que choque contra un árbol. Para entonces sus ojos ya estaban bien. Logró ver claramente a sus captores, un grupo de bandidos que justamente, era a quienes estaba buscando. Pero faltaban más. Esperaba que sus hermanos estuvieran bien. Uno de esos tipos se acercó.

—**¿Qué tenemos aquí? **— preguntó el tipo barbudo —** ¿Un renacuajo entrometido? **

Silver solo lo miró con ojos vacíos.

—**¿Se puede saber que haces por aquí? **

Silver no respondió.

—**No vas a decir nada ¿eh? **

Silver solo fruncía el ceño, pero algo le decía que al barbudo no le gustaba su mirada.

—**No me mires con esos ojos ¡Mocoso! **

De una patada lo estampó en el tronco del árbol. Alguien retiró la red, y otro juntó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, para esposarlo. Con un clavo enorme lo dejaron colgado del tronco del árbol. El barbudo le escupió, pero falló y le dio al árbol, casi rozando su mejilla.

—**Más te vale que te quedes ahí** — dijo mirándolo con molestia, luego se dirigió a los demás —**, y ustedes, busquen a los otros mocosos que estaban con este. **

Silver le gruñó, apretando los dientes. En parte para mostrar su molestia con respecto a que le había llamado niño, y también para dar a entender una amenaza de que si intentaba tocar a sus hermanos no iba a salir bien, pero lo ignoraron.

Escucharon como alguien se acercaba entre los árboles.

—**¡Jefe! ¡Encontramos a la sabandija! **

—**Ah, perfecto ¡Tráela aquí para mirarla a la cara! **

El tipo que se acercaba lanzó un bulto dentro de una red, que chocó contra el suelo.

Silver se sorprendió al ver que había una chica allí. De unos 14 o 15 años talvez. Pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más fueron las orejas de gato que sobresalían en su cabeza. Ahí se fijó mejor. Tenía la piel casi naranja, y cabello del mismo color pero más intenso, y una nariz marrón en la cara. Su apariencia le recordó a Milliana-san.

—**Eres tan molesta, sabandija** — dijo el barbudo con manos en la cintura, claro si tuviera una —** ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrarte? **

La chica le gruñó, mostrando los colmillos filosos. Silver notó que todos le estaban prestando más atención a ella que a él, así que decidió actuar, así que levantó su cuerpo para llegar a las esposas de hierro que lo sujetaban.

—**Dime, mocosa ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? **

La chica se quedó callada, sin mirarlo. El barbudo chasqueó la lengua.

—**¿No vas a hablar? Vamos di algo **— dijo dándole un golpecito con su rodilla.

Ella solo giró levemente la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron con odio. El otro rechinó los dientes con impaciencia.

—**¡Aparta esos ojos de mi vista! **

Levantó el puño listo para golpearla, el ella se encogió en su sitio, esperando el golpe. Cosa que nunca llegó. Todos los demás tipos se quedaron tiesos al ver, como Silver liberado de sus esposas, las cuales ahora estaban destrozadas en el suelo con siluetas que parecías mordiscos, sujetaba al tipo barbudo con una cadena gruesa de hierro que salía de su muñeca.

—**Al parecer no eres solo palabreo ¿eh?** — dijo el pelinegro con la vista ensombrecida. Luego levantó la barbilla, para mostrar ojos olivas llenos de rabia —**. En verdad que eres escoria pura si estabas por golpear a una mujer.**

El tipo se le quedó viendo petrificado, apretando los dientes e intentando librarse del agarre del chico. La chica se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de sorpresa. En un segundo, el hombre barbudo dio un tirón a su brazo, jalando la cadena y el brazo de Silver, pero el menor sorprendió a todos con una fuerza superior al viejo ese, ya que jaló nuevamente su brazo, por ende Levantando el brazo del viejo, haciendo que se golpee el mismo la cara con su puño.

El golpe pareció ser fuerte, porque empezó a caer al suelo. Silver retiró la cadena con un tirón de su brazo, y con otro movimiento la cadena se movió alrededor del lugar, golpeando a otros dos tipos. Sobraban otros dos, que después de ver lo que hizo el menor, se lanzaron sobre él.

Silver hizo que cadenas de desaparecieron de sus manos. Luego respiró hondo.

Dio un paso atrás, y con el codo, estrelló a uno de los sujetos contra el suelo golpeándolo en la espalda. Al otro lo recibió con una patada que impactó en su estómago, y luego lo mandó a volar hacia un árbol contra el cual chocó, y luego cayó al suelo.

La chica debajo de la red se quedó petrificada.

En menos de 2 minutos ese chico había cargado a 5 tipos él solo. Se preguntó si era un demonio o algo parecido.

Silver se acercó a donde estaba ella.

—**¿Estas bien? **— le preguntó.

Ella se le quedó viendo un segundo, pero al final asintió. Él le ayudó a salir de la red.

—**Ah, así está bien** — dijo el pelinegro tirando la red a un lado.

La chica se limpiaba la tierra de los brazos. Silver ladeó la cabeza, mirándola pensativo.

—**Oye… ¿Qué eres? **— preguntó sin tacto al alguno.

Ella se sobresaltó mirándolo.

—**¿Eres estúpido? **— preguntó entrecerrando los ojos —** ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?**

—**Solo pregunto, solo pregunto **— se defendió el agitando las manos —**. No es común ver a gente con orejas de gato y cola por ahí.**

Ella pareció resentida, porque sus orejas bajaron, y su nariz se arrugó.

Silver no pudo evitar soltar una risita, cosa que la fastidió aún más, pero luego suspiró.

—**Muy bien…**

Después de eso una nube gris apareció en el lugar, haciendo que Silver retrocediera medio paso. Cuando la nube se disipó, en donde estaba la chica ahora había una gatita naranja con ropa y ojos verdes. Ahora Silver pudo ver el gran cuchillo que colgaba del cinturón de la gatita.

—**Soy lo que ves **— dijo ella extendiendo los brazos.

Silver parpadeó.

—**Oh, un exceed.**

—**¿Si sabes lo que soy?**

—**No soy tan estúpido.**

—**Lo eres un poco.**

—**Que no.**

Ella respiró hondo.

—**Bueno…** — la nube volvió a cubrirla, y volvió a la forma de una chica —**… gracias… por eso.**

Silver sonrió.

—**No fue nada **— miró al viejo tirado en el piso —**. Detesto ver a esta clase de animales dañar a alguien **— luego pensó en algo —**. Y por cierto, ¿por qué estos tipos te perseguían?**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—**Justo ellos estaban asaltando una calle del pueblo, y yo estaba robando comida **— dijo sin inmutarse —**. No les agradó como los miré supongo, pero empezaron a seguirme de repente, vieron lo que era y empezaron a buscarme, y hace un momento que me atraparon.**

Silver asintió entendiendo la breve explicación, rascándose la barbilla.

La chica inclinó la cabeza.

—**Eres un mago ¿verdad? ¿Qué clase de magia fue esa?**

—**Oh, eso **— dijo Silver volviendo a sonreír, luego se señaló el pecho con el pulgar —**. Soy un Dragón Slayer.**

Eso hizo que ella parpadeara.

—**He escuchado de ellos, aunque no pensé que se verían como personas normales **— dijo ladeando la cabeza, observándolo detenidamente.

—**Bueno, bueno, soy lo que ves** — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego la miró con la barbilla en alto y las manos en la cintura —**. Como sea ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

Ella soltó un respingo. Luego lo miró con algo de desconfianza.

—**¿Eh? Vamos, no me mires así **— dijo él ladeando la cabeza —**, no soy una mala persona, como viste.**

—**Hmm, eso lo veo pero…** — ella entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo mejor —**… ¿Qué se supone que haces por aquí?**

—**Trabajo** — dijo él con simpleza.

Ella volvió a parpadear.

—**¿Eres de algún gremio?**

—**Sí, del más fuerte de Fiore **— dijo Silver hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

La chica ladeó la cabeza, luego suspiró.

—**Soy Nana** — dijo enderezándose.

Silver notó la dificultad de cómo lo dijo, como si no lo hubiera dicho hace tiempo. Se preguntó cuándo habrá sido la última vez que alguien le preguntaba cómo se llamaba.

—**Ah, yo soy Silver **— dijo él, extendiéndole la mano.

Ella se le quedó mirando, como si dudara.

Silver entendió que podría ser algo nuevo para ella. Recordó que hace unos segundos le había dicho que robaba su comida. Entonces se puso a pensar donde dormiría. Cada cuanto comería. Si siempre robaba comida. Si viajaba o se quedaba en un solo lugar. Si alguien la acompañaba. Y toda clase de incógnitas más, debido a su mal hábito de preocuparse por la gente que conocía y le caía bien.

Antes de que ella pudiera mover un dedo siquiera, una explosión surgió de la nada, a casi nada de espacio entre ellos. Los sacó volando por los aires.

Él chocó contra el suelo, y ella contra un árbol cercano.

Se escuchó una risa acercándose, junto a pasos.

—**¡Oh! ¡Miren a estos inútiles en el suelo!**

—**¿Qué clase de empleados son?**

—**¿Y acaso fueron estos niños? ¡Qué tontería! ¡No me jodan!**

El chaleco de Silver salió volando por los aires después de la explosión, y el quedó en el suelo, sucio, mirando a los tres recién llegados al lugar. Reconoció sus caras al momento. Estaban en el anuncio del trabajo. Tres caza-tesoros ilegales, que estaban siendo buscados desde que robaron un museo en Crocus. Sabía que los tipos que había noqueado antes no tenían nada que ver, así que con solo escuchar la palabra "empleados" comprendió que seguramente estaban trabajando para esos tres.

Uno de ellos, que tenía una bazuca colgándole en la espalda se dirigió a Nana, y la tomó de un brazo deteniéndola contra el árbol contra el que había chocado.

—**Te estábamos buscando, Neko-chan** — dijo con una sonrisa detestable.

Ella gruño, y con la mano libre alcanzó el cuchillo en su cinturón. De un movimiento rápido lo blandió en el aire, pero el tipo lo esquivó con facilidad, soltándola, dándole la oportunidad a Nana de huir. Pero otro de los sujetos se le adelantó, y sin verlo venir ya estaba siendo atrapada contra el suelo y los brazos pegados a la espalda.

—**¡No te muevas!**

Él que sobraba rió, mirando a Nana con burla. Tenía una espada enorme en una funda colgada a su espalda.

—**¿Dónde está el otro gato que estaba contigo, por cierto?**

Con eso se ganó un gruñido, pero el que la sujetaba hundió su cabeza contra la tierra con una mano.

—**¡Dije que no te movieras!**

—**Oi.**

Los tres cazadores giraron las cabezas, hacia Silver, quien ya estaba de pie, limpiándose el polvo de los brazos.

—**No maltraten a una chica en frente de mí** — dijo con los ojos ocultos por el cabello.

—**¿Ah? ¿Qué hablas, mocoso?**

Silver ladeó la cabeza.

—**¿Acaso la buscaban por cómo es? **— preguntó secamente — **¿es así?**

Los otros tres se miraron, uno sonrió mirando a Silver.

—**Parece que lo entiendes. Hace tiempo que no se veían exceeds salvajes por allí. El precio por venderla sería bueno.**

Nana agrandó los ojos, mirando el suelo con odio, sin poder moverse.

Silver estiró el cuello. Este soltó un chasquido.

—**Ustedes… son realmente estúpidos ¿no es así?**

Ellos soltaron un respingo.

—**La verdad es que detesto a las personas que creen que pueden darle un valor insignificante a las demás. Ustedes no le llegan ni a los talones para decidir lo que ella vale o lo que no.**

Ella se quedó quieta, mirándolo.

El tipo de la espada ladeó la cabeza. Luego observó el lugar.

—**Con que tú los dejaste así ¿eh? **— dijo sin mirar a Silver, pero llevando su mando a la empuñadura de la espada —**. Pero estos son solo magos de nivel muy bajo, fácilmente igualados a la basura.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba a escasos centímetros de Silver.

—**¿Qué tal te va con uno mejor?**

Un estallido cubrió el lugar, levantando tierra por todos lados, y haciendo que los árboles se movieran.

Silver salió lanzados por los aires, luego cayó al suelo y se deslizó boca abajo por la tierra. El tipo le había acertado un golpe de la espada en la espalda.

Nana se quedó petrificada, y los otros dos rieron.

—**A mí no me gustan los mocosos engreídos, para que sepas** — dijo él tipo blandiendo la espada al vacío.

Estaba por dar un paso a su posición anterior, sin parecer importarle lo que había causado. O más bien lo que creyó haber causado. Porque cuando escuchó un ruido tras de él, se detuvo en seco. Giró la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos. Los demás presentes también estaban de la misma manera, viendo como el chico se levantaba del suelo, con un corte en la espalda.

Pero el corte solo le había afectado la ropa, pues su piel había sido recubierta por escamas plateadas, hechas de hierro. Al enderezarse, la espalda de Silver volvió a la normalidad, dejando a la vista un símbolo tatuado en su omóplato derecho.

El tipo de la bazuca dio un respingo, y un paso atrás.

—**E-esa marca es…**

Los demás se tensaron al reconocerla.

Silver los miró por encima del hombro, con los ojos de color olvida dilatados. Nana los miró bien, y se quedaron grabados en su mente, y muy pronto en su memoria. Solo los había visto en libros o cosas así, y no creyó que fuera posible, pero los ojos de ese muchacho, eran casi tan parecidos como los de un dragón.

—**De donde vengo, hay "engreídos" como yo a montón.**

Después de esas palabras, todo lo que pasó después fue como un relámpago.

Al tipo más cercano le atestó un golpe en la cara que aparte de noquearlo lo mando lejos un par de metros más allá. Él de la bazuca, que había retrocedido, ahora lo apuntaba con su arma, pero Silver fue más rápido, y con su brazo transformado en espada, cortó el cañón en dos, y su rodilla impactó en el estómago del artillero. De un giro rápido, fue contra el que quedaba, quien ya había soltado a Nana por temor, y al parecer quiso correr, pero Silver lo alcanzó antes, y con el codo lo estampó en el suelo, de un golpe certero en la nuca.

Todo quedó en silencio después de eso.

Silver volvió a normalidad, quitándose la camiseta destrozada, luego se llevó las manos a la cintura.

Nana se quedó mirando su espalda desde el suelo, concentrándose en la marca negra de su espalda más que nada. Ya la había visto antes, y sabía lo que significaba.

"_El más fuerte de Fiore"_ pensó. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron.

Silver rio secamente, levantando la barbilla ante un trabajo bien hecho.

—**Lo siento pero, ustedes, cazadores de tesoros de bajo nivel **— dijo para sí, como si nadie lo estuviera escuchando —**, están arrestados.**

Un aplauso se escuchó tras ellos, entre los árboles.

—**Bravo, aniki, bravo** — dijo Gale con ojos cansados.

—**Tan propio de ti **— dijo Lily suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Oh, estaban allí, enanos** — dijo Silver sin aparente sorpresa —**. Estuvieron viendo todo, entonces.**

—**No hicimos nada porque era tu trabajo **— explicó Gale —**, pero él estaba preocupado.**

—**¿"Él"? **— preguntó el pelinegro arqueando una ceja.

De entre los arbustos, salió una pequeña figura, que fue directamente a donde estaba Nana.

—**¡Nana-nee! **

Un gatito gris, con manchas en las patas y ojos se aferró a los brazos de Nana, mientras ella correspondía al abrazo.

—**¡Oki!**

—**¡Lo siento! ¡Intenté huir de ellos pero al final te encontraron! **— lloriqueó el pequeño — **¡No sé qué hubiera hecho si Lily-chan y sus hermanos no estaban aquí!**

La chica miró su hermano sorprendida, luego levantó la vista para mirar a los chicos frente a ella.

Ellos le sonrieron abiertamente. El mayor de ellos caminó por el lugar en busca de su chaleco que perdió hace un momento. Se lo puso cuando lo encontró, luego con las manos en la cintura miró el lugar.

—**Bueno, ahora están bien **— dijo sonriéndole a Nana —**. Solo queda entregar a estos sujetos.**

.

.

Ya en la ciudad, y tras cerrar la puerta del carro, los caballeros del consejo agradecieron a Silver por su trabajo, habiendo ya entregado a los cazadores de tesoros y a sus bandidos. Le dieron su recompensa y después de eso se fueron. Silver los despidió con la mano viendo cómo se alejaban, al lado de sus hermanos.

—**Los tipos del consejo están oxidados** — dijo Gale con ojos aburridos.

—**¿Verdad? **— dijo Silver con una sonrisa en la cara.

Nana y Oki estaban junto a ellos, la primera ya con una capa y capucha encima, con su hermanito abrazado a una de sus piernas.

—**Bueno, ¿Qué harán ahora? **— les preguntó Lily.

Nana miró el suelo.

—**No creo que podamos quedarnos aquí más tiempo** — dijo ella —**, nos iremos y buscaremos otro pueblo donde quedarnos por otro tiempo. Es una lástima **— dijo cerrando los ojos —**, este era un lugar tranquilo.**

Gale arqueó la ceja.

—**¿Siempre hacen eso?**

—**Hmm **— musitó Nana asintiendo.

Silver entrelazó los dedos tras la nuca.

—**Ese debe ser un molesto problema** — dijo alzando la barbilla, haciendo que Nana vuelva a asentir sin mirarlo.

Silver inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—**Entonces… ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?**

La calle quedó en silencio.

Los gemelos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero no tanto como Nana cuando lo miró.

—**¿Eh? **— dijo ella confundida, mientras Oki no paraba de parpadear.

—**Digo, sé que es molesto estar viajando de un lugar a otro… **— dijo Silver ladeando la cabeza —**…y estar aguantando problemas como estos a cada instante… así que pensé… ¿Por qué no?**

Ella se le quedó mirando, consternada.

—**Pero… ¿Por qué quisieras que vayamos?**

Silver se encogió de hombros.

—**Yo no tengo problemas ¿y ustedes?** — dijo mirando a sus hermanos.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, luego Lily le dio una mirada a Oki, sonriéndole. El pequeño la siguió mirando, parpadeando con sorpresa.

—**Allá tampoco tendrán problemas en aceptarlos **— dijo Silver asintiendo.

Nana parpadeó, antes de ponerse a pensar en la situación. Pero Silver no quería que lo pensara más tiempo.

—**Vengan con nosotros** — dijo extendiéndole la mano de repente, sorprendiéndola.

Ella se quedó mirando esa mano, y luego a Silver.

Este sonrió.

—**Ven conmigo, y te prometo que no volverás a robar comida nunca más.**

Algo dentro de Nana se relajó. Pudo haber sido un alivio desconocido, o un poco de alegría. No sabía que podía ser, pero sabía que estaba relacionado con el hecho de que nadie le había hablado así.

Los labios de Nana temblaron, antes de aceptar el apretón de manos de Silver, por segunda vez ese día.

—**Sí…** — dijo con voz débil, y la mirada —**… gracias.**

Silver sonrió abiertamente, al igual que sus hermanos y Oki.

Gale miró sonriente a Nana, pero luego miró a su hermano con expresión burlona.

—**Ehhh, Silver-aniki está engañando a Rez-nee** — dijo el peliceleste con ojos cansados pero una sonrisa divertida.

—**¡¿Quién está engañando a quién?! **— exclamó Silver mirando a su hermano con furia, bajo la confundida mirada de Nana.

Lily rió, mientras Oki se aventuraba a subirse a su hombro. Silver resopló cansadamente.

—**¡Bueno, vámonos, vámonos! ¡A casa!**

Esa palabra a Nana le parecía tan lejana hace unos cuantos momentos. Pero logró comprender que su significado y valor iban a ser muy importantes para ella si seguía de ahora en adelante a ese peculiar muchacho. Le dio curiosidad por saber cómo sería una vida dentro de un hogar fuerte como el del que él venía, de donde seguro habría personas tan fuertes como él.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Terminé! Uff me demore un pedazote de tiempo para hacer esto :'v pero al fin quedoooó. Aunque pude haberlo terminado hace unos días, pero no andaba inspirada :v

Espero les haya gustado~

Por cierto, Nana no estará, estuvo o está enamorada de Silver :v más bien lo que hay entre ellos es cariño, respeto y admiración mutuo, así que neh :v además de que para Nana tengo algo planeado muajajajaja :v pero para después ;v

Buenu, saben que un review siempre es bien recibido *-* tanto si les gustó o no xd

Con eso me despido mis piñas~ cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
